Shipped Off
by HarbingerLady
Summary: HP Naruto Crossover. Because of an incident against Orochimaru, 4 shinobis transported to Harry's universe. What would they do? Chapter 1 has been edited
1. Ore no namae wa Uzumaki Naruto

Disclaimer: I only own the fan fiction story's plotline

Author's Note: This is my 2nd Harry Potter and Naruto crossover. The 1st one is Ashura, The Silver Fox Demon. Whilst the main character in my 1st one is Harry, here will be Naruto…and maybe his friends. I wonder whether I will make this story yaoi or not. Possibility is Sasunaru. Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru are 16 while Neji is 17. This will be in Harry's sixth year.

This chapter has been edited by **Angelsinheaven87. **Lots of thanks for her for editing this fic.

**Chapter One**

Ore no namae wa Uzumaki Naruto

"Ne, ne, Sasuke te ba!" a blond haired teenager was asking his black haired friend as they walked with two other black haired teenagers.

"Nani?" he asked impassively.

"Where are we?" the black haired boy sighed as he stared at the blonde.

"I don't know Naruto. Ask Neji or Shikamaru, they might have clues," the blond boy nodded and switched his attention to two other black haired boys. One of them seemed to be bored while the other didn't say anything, just observing his surrounding with his white eyes.

"Neji, Shikamaru, where are we?" Both shrugged as if they didn't care, but the bright-blue eyed guy knew them better. They were lost in a town unlike anything they have ever seen before in their life. Naruto frowned, this fact was bothering him and causing him to start worrying. He started to recalled his memory as to how they had ended here.

**Flashback**

Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru, all chuunin were getting an A rank mission (that would likely turn into S-rank mission) like usual from their Hokage. They needed to take back two artifacts that were stolen by Orochimaru. The artifacts were a set of a horse with horn (unicorn, but they didn't know its name is unicorn) crystal statue and a scroll. Godaime said that if the snake sannin managed to uncover the secret of the artifacts, the effect would be dire. The two artifacts were needed together, without the other they would be useless. Their mission was either retrieved them or destroyed them if necessary.

So all of them were heading to the Hidden Sound Village to retrieve those artifacts. They didn't find anyone attack them as they were careful enough to hide their presence. Naruto has seen a house with a great deal of chakra with his fox eyes as he liked to call them and motioned the others to that place thinking that it must have been the artifacts kept.

The place wasn't really heavily guarded as the Sound shinobi didn't think that anyone was foolish enough to trespass their village. Which they would regret their action soon.

With Neji's eyes they could avoid the guard easily and the byakugan holder easily spotted the said artifacts in the table underground. On their way to retrieve the artifacts, they managed to kill 5 anbu without sound and hide them with genjutsu. Naruto grabbed the statue when they found it, while the others were searching for the scroll but to no avail.

"Where is that damn scroll!" Naruto hissed.

"Shit!" Neji cursed making the others turned to his way. "Orochimaru and some of his men are coming, and he has the scroll in his hand." All eyes widened.

"Let's get out of here. We couldn't handle all of them without the risk of endangering our mission," Shikamaru being the best in strategist suggested. They nodded and got out of the room with Neji guiding.

"I don't think that we can get out of here without meeting some of them," the Hyuuga boy said.

'Then pick the way that is without Orochimaru!" Sasuke said as he activated his sharingan. He didn't want to face the snake sannin. His hand unconsciously traced his curse seal on his neck. Naruto knew what he was thinking as he gazed at the Uchiha boy.

"This way." They met 4 shinobis on their way. Naruto didn't fight as his hand still busy carrying the not so small and also heavy statue, so he let his friends dealt with them. The sound of battle attracted many shinobis' attention and they were all headed to their way.

They fought and killed more people in order to get out of the place. Their priority was to bring the statue to a safe place and retrieved the scroll another time when the time was right, but looked like their chance to do it was slimmer when they saw Orochimaru and his right hand man, Kabuto, advancing on them.

"I see that Tsunade sent you people to retrieve the artifacts. Don't you think you're forgetting the scroll in my hand? And Sasuke…I'm very happy to see you again. Do you miss me?" the man smiled in a twisted way.

"There is no way I miss you, Orochimaru!" he snarled as he tightened his grip on the tip of Naruto's black jacket unconsciously seeking for reassurance. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's left arm with his right hand while his left one still carrying the crystal statue.

The man laughed sinisterly. "Ne, what should we do?" Naruto asked.

"Destroy the statue before he gets his hand on it," Shikamaru ordered quietly.

"Ne, Orochimaru! Why don't you say good bye to the statue!" the kyuubi's vessel taunted causing the sannin's face to pale if that was even possible considering his already very pale skin. Naruto hurled the crystal to the floor breaking it. The sound of glass shattered was outmatched by Orochimaru screech. Suddenly a burst of white light coming out of the shattered crystal, first enveloping Naruto, and then his 3 other friends, in a second they vanished without trace from the Hidden Sound village.

**End Of Flashback**

When they woke up they already found themselves in a park at night. Naruto found himself waking up with a crystal wristband having the unicorn drawing on each of his wrists. He tried to remove them, but it wouldn't budge at all. They tried to find their way out of the place for half an hour now. So far they have encountered moving boxes with 4 wheels, and some people whom they have met stared at them very strangely.

"Man…I shouldn't have destroyed that thing. Now look what it has gotten us. I don't even think we're in Fire country anymore!" the blonde exclaimed.

"I don't even think that we're in our world," the lazy genius blurted out.

"What?" the blond shouted

The lazy genius replied by lifting an eyebrow at the dumbstruck blond and said "We're in a completely different culture and there are many things that we didn't recognize plus the people here uses a different language that we don't know or even heard before,"

"I know about that," Naruto indignantly huffed. Suddenly his fox hearing caught the sound of a scream. The others obviously had heard it too. They exchanged glances and as if there was an unspoken agreement between them, they ran to the voice source.

They leapt to the nearest branch where they hide themselves to observe the scene. They raised an eyebrow as many people with white mask and black…bathrobes? What're they doing outside wearing bathrobes? They were circling a black haired boy and an unmoving body. The boy glared at them murderously as he pointed at them with a…stick? They almost face faulted if not for the seriousness they felt in the current situation. The men laughed at the boy and all of them too were carrying sticks in their hand as the boy shouted something that the four shinobis' didn't understand.

The quartet shinobi watched as one of the masked man yelling something and a beam of blue light shot out of the wooden stick. The boy dodged it, unfortunately the others were following their friend example and they too shot multiple sparks of light from their sticks. Some which manage to hit the boy, causing him to fall on to the ground as if in pain.

Before the others could stop him, Naruto has already launched himself to the pack making all three groaned (Yes, even Sasuke and Neji) and then reluctantly they joined him to attack those men.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru said before he leapt to the ground with the others.

**Harry's POV**

I watched as Aunt Petunia's life drained from her, as she couldn't withstood the cruciatus curse. Dudley and Vernon was already dead by then because of the killing curse. I glared at those death eaters who killed them. Even if they hate me and my feeling about them was mutual, they were my only living relatives…well they were dead now. Where the hell was the order members or aurors when you need them? I had just arrived here seeing them torturing them for Merlin knows how long. And now I have been seen…

I have been learning magic like crazy in my summer but they were only reading not a practical. Beside it was a fight between me alone and twenty four guys, twenty six if I counted the two death eaters that I have knocked out earlier. I didn't know if I would make it out alive which caused me to wondered about that damn prophecy. Wasn't it stated that only Tom could kill me, or that only I could kill him? Surely I wouldn't die by the hand of others…right?

I shouted at them and threatened but they only laughed and brushed it off. Man…I bet the ministry would get me into another trial for another 'misuse' of underage magic. One of the death eaters cast a pain curse at me, which I dodged but then more joined in the attack. But even if I have my seeker's reflexes there was no way I could avoid all of them.

Three curses hit me and I doubled over in pain. I refused to scream though, that would give them pleasure to know that I am in pain. And I sure as hell I wouldn't want to make them happy. It was like an eternity of pain when suddenly the pain has lessen. I looked up and to my surprise I found a young blonde man sending two death eaters hurling towards the trees. He moved with such incredible speed and strength that I thought I was dreaming. The death eaters were shocked that the ones whose curses have hit me released me from their hexes.

Soon three other black haired young men who looked to be the same age like the first one jumped into the fray. I didn't believe what I saw. They could easily dodge the curses like it was nothing. When I heard a sickening crack and I was sure my jaw must have dropped cause the blonde guy has just snapped one man's neck leading him to his death without remorse or any hesitation. I also saw the others pulled out of weapons that I only saw in ninja movies and using them expertly by either throwing them, or sliced their throats with them. The boys didn't even glance at the ones who had fallen as they attacked the next one.

The remaining of Tom's followers were frightened, that, I could see from their eyes and faces. Two of them tried to apparate but found them couldn't do so. They were frozen with unseen force while they saw their comrades falling one by one. In the end only two people who could not move was left. The one with the shoulder length black hair tied the two people right in the middle of the pool of blood and dead bodies. When he has done, he looked at me.

And I froze when I saw his eyes. He had no pupil and the color was white. I gulped

**End of Harry's POV**

"Man, that wasn't challenging at all," Naruto scratched his head as he observed the dead bodies before him. He had since long ago along with the other shinobis' had been able to kill without any hesitation.

"Naruto, why did you just jump into the fight?" Sasuke admonished his partner.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru let loose of his shadow that held the two remaining men after Neji tied them.

"Dunno. My body just moved in reflex." Naruto replied to Sasuke question.

"Your body always moves in reflex," Sasuke grumbled making Naruto pouted cutely.

The three then remembered about the black haired boy. Neji was already walking towards him, so the others followed. The said young man watched them with wide eyes. Maybe he has never seen a massacre like that.

"Ne, daijoubu?" Naruto asked concerned, but the boy looking at him confused.

"He didn't know what we're saying, dobe," the heir of Uchiha told.

"I'm not a dobe!"

"I know, dobe," he smirked.

"Are you trying to cause a fight with me?"

"What do you think?"

"Mou, Sasuke. You're such a bastard." The dark haired teen just smirked.

"Who are you?" The boy they just saved asked gaping at them.

"Ano, I don't understand what you're saying," Naruto gave him a confused look.

The green-eyed boy realized that they were speaking different language and as such they didn't understand what he had just said. He pointed to himself and said. "Harry. Harry Potter"

"I think he is trying to say that his name is Heri Pot-Pootaru," Shikamaru tried to pronounce the unfamiliar name on his tongue.

"Sou ka?" Naruto grinned foolishly, somehow it eased the boy in front of them a little.

"Naruto, Ore no namae wa Uzumaki Naruto"

TBC……


	2. The Confused Remus

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, while Naruto is owned by…well I don't who the hell own Naruto story, if I'm not wrong it was Kishimoto Masashi, but I don't know if I'm correct. I only know that I, for once, don't own it. sigh Do I always have to remind myself this painful fact each time I write new chapter?

**Author's Note:** Chapter 2 posted. Hooray! I have seen my fic in and am very proud to see it there. But then I notice there were some mistakes made. First, I write some paragraphs in different font on my computer, but when it was posted there was no difference between 'times new roman' and 'arial'. Of course it was a problem since I write in arial to indicate a dream sequence (this is in my fic 'Ashura'). Therefore I'll make it in Italic next time. Second: the signs I wrote to indicate different language and/or before I wrote AN (Author's Note) in the middle of story, weren't there! Because of that I have to redo chapter 2 and make another sign, I just hope that this time it will work. sigh Third, even if I wrote on my computer with justified alignment, in it returned to left alignment. Damn!

Anyway I'll reply your review after the story, because I have an experience first hand of how it was a somewhat mistake to make it before the story. When I download them, some weren't finished and thus I could only read half or not even a quarter of the story. And the reply before the story just shortened it. Thanks for the reviews, though. I really, really appreciate it.

**IMPORTANT**! For anonymous readers out there, you can give me reviews now. I realized that my setting is wrong and I have fixed this problem. Thanks to **Pax-Dracona** for pointing out my mistake! For the ones who want to know the story behind it, you can read my reply to **Pax-Dracona** below the story. I'm still new with writing in (not like I have ever submitted to other websites ). And it was actually a simple yet also stupid mistake of mine.

Oh and for the shounen-ai, I will make it sasunaru, but I don't think I will make it so obvious, especially since because it was not romance genre. Alright, on with the story!

"…" talking in Japanese

/…/ talking in English. In 1st chapter it was … but the sign kind disappeared. I don't know whether when I posted this chapter it will disappear too or not

Chapter Two 

The Confused Remus

Harry stared at the boys in front of him intently. They were right now in his room upstairs after the boys dumped all of the dead bodies in the back yard. He just hoped nobody see them and the 4 did good works on hiding the corpses. They put their 4 living prisoners outside his room guarded by the white-eyed boy. Honestly, he didn't know what to do in this situation. His only relatives were dead, so the ward in the house should have crumbled, but there was no sign of any of the order member. Plus he hesitated to send any letter to Dumbledore not knowing what would they do to him if he did it. And then there was the communication problem between them.

So far he only knew about their names. The hyperactive blonde with the strange whisker mark in his cheek, spiky blond hair and wore orange jumpsuit's name was Uzumaki Naruto. He wasn't tall but obviously taller by some inches than himself. The three other boys were the opposite of the blonde; they were quiet although in some different ways. The white-eyed boy with the shoulder length hair's name (actually his hair passed his shoulder by some inches, but that wouldn't be important so just skip it) was Hyuuga Neji. He was the 2nd tallest of the group. His quietness and his eyes made him creepy. He wondered whether he was blind, but he hasn't bump into anything yet…

The 3rd boy, the tallest one just looked at his surrounding boredly. He tied his hair like a samurai he saw in the movie, just that his hair was shorter. His name was Nara Shikamaru. The last boy who was always beside the hyperactive boy was taller by 2 inches than his friend. His hair wasn't as long as the white eyed boy, but it was still long. He looked to be a bit arrogant. His name was Uchiha Sasuke. Now that he noted, their names looked like in Japanese and so was with the language they used.

All of the 4 boys had similarities. They could kill easily and from what he saw they just brushed the deaths they caused off like it was nothing. They had many weapons with them, which looked like ninja's tools. They each wore strange headband (though it didn't need to be put in the head) with strange symbol on it, actually it seemed to be a spiral leaf…but he wasn't too sure about it.

The silence in the night was only broke but the blonde's chattering to his friends. The other three though stared at him making him felt uneasy. Since both sides didn't know the other's side language, they couldn't communicate, and it made the situation a bit awkward. Harry sighed thinking about why it was always him who was gotten in this awkward situation. Oh yeah, he forgot…he was the bloody Boy-Who-Lived.

Neji gazed at the teen who claimed that his name was Harry Potter. He was scrawny and short with messy black hair and emerald green eyes. He was 14 or maybe 15 years old, he assumed (AN:Wrong assumption, he he. But it wasn't his fault that Harry appeared younger from his built). So far they managed to avoid another fight with the masked group. After Naruto, and Sasuke got rid of the bodies to the backyard covered by genjutsu to hide them, they along with the boy, and the still unconscious prisoners was directed by him to a house and then to the upstairs to what he assumed was his room. Now all they needed was how to communicate with each other, a somewhat difficult task. He then peered to the corner of the room, where a snowy owl perched. It wasn't common to have an owl as a pet. A delivery bird maybe? But why owl? He has never heard of owl being use as a mail bird.

He wondered about the earlier battle. The masked men used peculiar way to fight. A beam shot from a stick? The beam looked a lot like chakra, just that it was used in a different way. With his eyes he saw that the chakra was transferred from their body to the stick and then the stick produced the beam shot. They also flickered the stick in a way like a handseal and then shouted something, probably the technique's name. From what he saw they used a very little chakra to do the beam shot. This of course intrigued him greatly.

"Ne, ne minna!" Naruto bounced cheerfully. Sometimes he just wished himself to be more like Naruto. Neji sighed and gave the blond boy his attention with a merely raised eyebrow. "Look what I've gotten!" in his grip was a wooden stick that he must has gotten from one of the man he killed. Harry Potter or whoever he said his name was, looked crestfallen, he noted. He wondered why?

Naruto meanwhile twirling the wooden stick like a new toy expertly. "I wonder if I can shot beam like those people. It looked kinda cool!" just as he said that, a blue jet flame shot from the wand in a sudden taking all in surprise. Harry with his seeker reflect quickly ducked when the flame heading on his way. He barely avoided it. A loud sound of cracking noise confirmed his fear. He slowly turned around to see the wall behind him was scorched badly seemed like it was burned with a high degree of fire and there was a pretty big dent there if he bothered to observe. He swallowed hard and turned to the only blonde in the room.

Naruto could only gaped at the wall and the boy he almost got killed. He could feel his friends' disbelief and shocked gazes on him. Well… he didn't say anything just waving the stick around and suddenly it gave out blue flame. "Erm…"

"Dang it, Dobe!" Sasuke cursed loudly. "Did you want to get us killed?"

"I'm more interested in the way he use the stick," Shikamaru has a calculating gleam on his eyes.

The shinobis were all stiffened when they heard loud cracks 20 meters or so from the house. They readied their weapons. The other boy appeared to be snapped out of his musing when he heard it too. Only that he watched from the window to see. He frowned for a moment before gave a sigh of relief, something that puzzled them.

The Order

Remus was having a nice chat with Arthur when suddenly the alarm of privet Drive was blaring. All members who were there which weren't many at all considering there was no meeting took place, were in uproar and the screaming of Sirius' late mother didn't help at all. Remus along with others quickly apparated not too far from Harry's house and was shocked when they could apparate very near the house. The ward was supposed to keep anyone from apparating in 100 meters distance, not 20. They cautiously approached the house but puzzled when they didn't find anything suspicious. His heart almost stopped when he smelled the scent of bloods…much bloods (AN: he's a werewolf, so his sense is better than most human). He ran to the house ignoring the others' shouts of warning. He didn't give any thought as he blasted the door…and found himself dragged by someone and something sharp touched his neck drawing small drop of blood when it make a slice.

"Don't move," the voice stated calmly in Japanese. Being a scholar in his young days having its perks. Remus knew some other languages such as Japanese, French, and Latin. He was frozen at the voice. Did Voldemort hire a Japanese to kill Harry? He thought in panic.

"Who are you?" he asked back. Having more control than before he could smell 3 other people beside the man who held him in the edge of his neck in the room. But they concealed their presences in a way that not even his werewolf's sense knew where they are. "What happened to Harry? Did Voldemort send you to kill him?" he growled not caring about the knife pressed on his neck.

The man who held him didn't say anything before calmly said, "You know my language." It was a statement not a question, it was laced with a hint of curiousity. Remus nodded cautiously. The man almost said another thing when the others bragged into the house only to have them knocked out by 3 others in a second.

/REMUS/ a familiar voice shouted from the 2nd stair.

/Harry watched out! These people can hurt you/ he shouted, but gaped when the particular boy didn't look afraid at all. Instead he ran to them with a smile plastered on his face.

/Urm…can you guys release him? He's my friend/ Remus couldn't believe what he heard. Harry didn't sound like he was dealing with a death eater. Heck, he even sounded polite with the request. Just what was going on here anyway?

The shinobis for their part didn't know what Harry meant, but taking a look on his face answered them. Neji released Lupin from his hold slowly.

"Do anything suspicious and we won't hesitant to kill you," turning around to get a better look at his attacker, Remus gasped when he saw his white eyes. He could only nod at the dark haired boy who was in his teen.

Remus was quickly hugged by Harry that his attention was averted to him. /What happened, Harry? Who're they/ he asked then he noticed the state of his comrades in the floor unconscious. He turned to his attacker accusingly. "What did you do to them?"

Sasuke snorted from the shadow as he revealed himself to the open. "We merely knocked them out. Be glad we didn't do anything else to them." Behind him another person, a blonde this time, followed.

"Mou, Sasuke, you can at least say nothing rude to that poor man." The said boy rolled his eyes at his best friend's saying. "Oi, Shikamaru, you better join to the fray too!"

"Che, this is so troublesome." Another young man appeared before him. The werewolf would have jumped if not for his control of emotion.

/Harry/ Remus demanded an explanation.

/Urm…I don't know how should I explain this…I don't really know about the situation myself/ he scratched his head. /Probably, we just have to wake the others, first/ he suggested. All four of the strangers stepped behind Harry as he nodded. The wary eyes and guarded looks weren't unnoticed when he drew his wand. He noticed the blond moved his hand to his pouch ready to defend.

/Enervate/ he muttered softly, not wanting to make them more anxious than already.

Silence

Remus frowned. Did he do something wrong with the spell? He cast the spell once more, but they still didn't get up. /Why didn't they wake up, Remus/

/I…I honestly don't know, Harry/ He then asked to the boy who was once held him unmoved. "Do you know why I can't wake them up?"

The four stared at each other in confusion, before the lazy genius looked to realize something. "I think 'that' was used to wake them up from unconsciousness," he told his friends. Naruto gave them an 'O' face. "To tell you the truth we don't know that there's even a way to awaken them like that, so how should we know?" he shrugged.

Harry gave them an impression of annoyance feeling left out of the discussion. /Could someone explain to me, what you're saying? Remus, you knew their language/ He nodded. /Then care to explain it to me just what was going on here/

/I mean just why all of you didn't show up when the death eaters attacked me and killed my relatives/ Remus' eyes widened considerably not believing what he heard.

/The death eaters attacked you? What do you mean your relatives killed? And where are the death eaters? From your gestures I know that you didn't think of them as death eaters/ he asked his deceased friend's only son frantically.

/Yes. I meant what I said; they're dead, by the killing curse and cruciatus. Four of the death eaters are upstairs tied with a rope without they wand, the others were killed/ at this he gave a peek at the four boys. Remus' jaw dropped at the revelation.

Soemone out there screwed out, big time…

TBC…

_Translation:_

Ne, ne, Minna: hey, hey, everyone

I know that I make Dursleys' deaths meant nothing to Harry, but honestly I'm too lazy to write about it. And I don't think it is important anyway. Thank you for your reviews. It boosts my happiness and motivates me to finish this fic quickly. If I hit writer block I hope you'll help me.

**MommyRogers **: Thanks

**demon-flying **:I would like to update soon, but I have other fics to finish too, so don't get your hope too high. But don't worry I will update this fic, hopefully soon, but I have many assignment from my lessons and my mom gonna kill me if I put it as my 1st priority. Thank God, I live on different city or I wouldn't have time at all.

**kawaii-kirei **:cute huh? Well the Naruto I made in other stories isn't acting cute, I suppose. He's more serious there. Yeah, it's sasunaru, but don't expect too much. I only make it slight so other people who don't really like sasunaru will read it too. Moreover I'm not really good on writing roman fic. And as I have already said, very very slight shounen-ai. Maybe I'll change it later if I have a sudden change of heart, but who knows? The romance isn't the focus of the story and I like to write action better. Just look at the genres of my other stories, all of them are action/adventure.

**kurokioku**: Thanks. About Harry's relatives…actually I don't really care about them. I even have an imagination where Harry himself wringed their necks Who knows? Maybe I'll actually write that in my other fic . I am, afterall, love sadist and cruel Harry (dark!Harry fic, not evil!Harry fic)  Until now (April 8, 2005) I have 7 HPN Crossover fanfiction ideas, 3 that I have started to make ('Ashura', 'Shinobi Guards', and 'Shipped Off'). Well, what could I say, I love crossover

**Ly Mizukage **: Why, thank you! My teacher (the biology teacher…not my language teacher. Funny, isn't it?) on high school did comment that I'm good at writing, but that's on my language. While, my English teachers (there are 5 of them who taught my class) didn't say anything, I did get good marks on this lesson. But I still have many flaws in this language. Hopefully with time, my writing will improve.

**NarutoAndHinata **: Good beginning? Thanks. I hope the next chapters would get the same response from you. And judging from your name, I know that you like NarutoHinata pairing, so sorry because I'll make it sasunaru. But don't worry, I won't make it obvious. It is not the focus of the fic, and that would intricate this fic.

Pax-Dracona : Thank you. Yeah, I make them not speaking the same languages because it will be weird. But in my other fics (the ones that I haven't posted yet) there were some of them where they already understand it, simply because of the translating charm. I will use the translating charm to take care of this communication problem too. They have communication problem because they met incidentally. If they were hired by Dumbledore, surely he would have thought of this problem and already cast the translating charm before they went to England. And indeed, Harry was afraid… I know that there would be grammatical errors, since I'm not proficient in English. It isn't my language. Thank you though. My grammar isn't really good, and my vocabulary is limited. And I'm too lazy to open dictionary book. With the new software has just included, there is my language, but I've already make it in English. Beside, English is worldwide language, so the people read this fic wouldn't be from my country only. And that meant more feedbacks. And when I write in this language, it will help me improved my English. 

Yes, I'll make it sasunaru, but as I said, it won't be obvious. Only some kisses, here and there. That's why I only rate this fic in PG13 or T (the new rating). Oh, and about turning off the option anonymous users can't review would make me get more reviews…I thought that I have turned it off…guess that I haven't pushed the 'save setting' button yet, huh? I'm sooo embarrassed… Actually when I read your review I thought you were saying the other way around (meaning: I thought you told me to not let anonymous users to give review) and my mind said 'HUH?' and then I asked you in my reply about 'how could not letting them give me feedback make me get more reviews?'. Fortunately I read your review 3 more times to understand what you're talking about and then let's just say that I realized that I'm making a mistake in translating your words…blush after that I erased my previous reply to you and make it like what you're currently reading right now. Thanks! And yeah you're right about that, before I posted this fic and become members I am one of those anonymous users. I tried to register as signed users, but somehow it didn't work, even after I tried it many times. And I understand that not all readers reviewed, just like I don't give a feedback to all (too lazy to write) except some (that I like and when I was in good mood).

**Rinkurocks **: Thanks. I'll try to update it as soon as I can, but I have others fic to write (even the ones I haven't posted) and it will make it difficult for me to finish the next chapters. Thanks God I have already finished some chapters for this fic, or I won't know when I would post the next chapter. And well… it's not really my 2nd fic. It is my 2nd fic on Harry Potter/Naruto crossover. It's just that I haven't posted the others yet and only put them on my computer. There really were many of them, and it makes me confused on which ones I should finish first, especially since new ideas always formed on my mind. Most of them are crossovers, but there are some that aren't crossovers ('copycat bloodline' is one of them). Sometimes because there are too many of them I got it mixed and when I realized my mistake I have to redo the, it sucked when it happened.

**ROLAMdimensi **: I will

**Yum2 **: Well, actually the other fic, Ashura will be more violent than this one. That's why I make it on M rating. The first chapter is merely a prologue, but there will be some action in chapter 3 and other chapters on 'Ashura'. But both will have their own actions. And for some chapters there wouldn't be any character from Naruto at all, Harry still has to finish some things there before going back to Naruto universe. He won't kill Voldemort though. That would be when he comes back to magic universe later. Moreover since he remembered about his past life, he doesn't really think about Voldemort as a priority anymore, just that he hates the dark wizard and would like to castrate him. If you really like actions or violence I suggest you to read my other fic 'Merciless Hunter' in HP section. Don't know when I'll post it though, hopefully before I posted this 2nd chap. But I have only finished 3 chapters and the action was in 2nd chapter. Each chapter of that fic is longer than this fic's chapter.

Oh and about the Japanese words…you're right! I kinda forget at all about it. I remembered that I have to translate them, but at the time I'm sleepy and when I posted this fic I forget about it completely. And actually I'm included in those people who weren't proficient in Japanese. I only know some words and little sentence from other fics and from watching anime with English subtitle. That really helps. I only know some basics that aren't even worth mentioning. But it is my 3rd language that I know (just because I like to watch anime. Beside none of my friends will understand me anyway if I spoke in Japanese), with English as my 2nd one and my national language as my 1st. If you want to know my 1st language you'll just have to see it in announcement about new language they installed. Which one? I won't say… wink wink. For difference of languages between characters see the reply I gave to **Pax-Dracona**


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Harry Potter was owned by J.K. Rowling while Naruto was owned by Masashi or something like that…I don't remember.

Author's Note: Okey dokey, in this story Naruto and his friends have known about the fact that he was Kyuubi's vessel and also yondaime's legacy. Hmm…I did make Harry didn't look to be concerned of his relatives' deaths but I won't bother with it. English is not my forte, so don't go around suing me for my bad language.

"…" talking in Japanese

/…/ talking in English

Chapter Three

Some Story Telling

/They WHAT/ the werewolf shouted earning glares from the 3 black haired newcomers.

/They saved my life. It was them who kill Tom's little group. Aunt Petunia and others were already dead by then/

"Where're the bodies then/_Shit! This is starting to get ridiculous. If the Dursleys dead what will happen to Harry's protection? And talking about protection…why did the wards not reacting at all? Did it had malfunction?_

/Dumped in the backyard so none could see them/ he paused and looked intently at his father's friend. /Why did none of the order member help me right then? I was under the impression that I was put under heavy surveillance. Guess I'm wrong, huh/

/There should be one person that always watching over you, I don't know why no one alarmed us/

/What about the supposed blood protection? Dumbledore said that I would always be safe as long as I stay here. Was that some kind of a joke to put me under house arrest or so he could control me/ Harry started to get angrier by seconds.

Remus was taken aback by the venom laced on his words. /I honestly don't know, Harry. You should ask him yourself/

Harry snorted. /Yeah, right. He would never answer directly anyway, so why bother/

/Harry/

/What? I am right, you know/ His shout was starting to get louder until he heard someone cleared his throat. He remembered that he was having some guests right now. /Oh, sorry/ he muttered sheepishly.

"Could you please tell me what're you talking about? I don't understand your language," the white-eyed boy asked impatiently though he still tried to be polite.

"We were just talking about the death eaters you defeated," Remus chose his words carefully. Harry looked back and forth between them obviously feeling left out of the conversation and got annoyed.

"Nanda? Death eaters? That was a funny name," Naruto remarked. "They should have tried to find more appropriate name. I mean…it was them who got killed, and how can human eat death anyway?" His shinobi friend could only rolled their eyes at his statement. Trust Naruto to make a dumb comment. Remus on the other hand couldn't believe what he heard. Did that kid just insult the dark lord's followers? Oh yeah, he did…

"Yare yare and you're the one who was supposed to be yondaime's legacy," Shikamaru shook his head.

"Teme, what do you mean with that, lazy ass?" he growled, but he ignored him.

"Naruto," the fox boy quickly shut up at the glare his once genin team directed to him. Sasuke turned to the order members. His eyes were fixed at Remus. "Since you know our language you'll be our translator."

"Actually I know a better way to let you know our language…" the four shinobis looked interested. He squirmed under their gazes and inwardly hit himself for being afraid with a bunch of teenagers… A bunch of teenagers that killed death eaters and knocked out his comrades with relatively ease… He gulped

"I can cast a language charm to you—," but he was soon cut off by Neji who narrowed his eyes. Damn, that kid's eyes was scary…

"I don't trust you. And I sure as hell won't let you use your chakra at us, no matter how small that is."

Remus looked confused for a moment. Chakra? Small? "Erm… I don't know what chakra is…"

"That thing you shot from the stick is a manipulation of chakra," Sasuke answered for Neji.

"Chakra? I think you're wrong. It is magic not chakra or whatever that is."

"Magic?" Sasuke snorted. "There no such thing like magic. That was only chakra manipulation and I don't think that you can use chakra to suddenly make us know other language." Remus didn't know what to say. He wondered where the hell Dumbledore was now. He would be more suited in this kind of explaining field than he was. Sure he could demonstrate, but he gathered that the moment he flicked his wand he would probably lose his head. But then again, they did save Harry and the boy seemed to trust them… decision, decision…

Naruto cocked his head. The man in front of them looked confused and didn't know what to do. Yondaime's heir himself also doubted about the language jutsu. If there were something like that there would be many people use that, beside he also knew for sure that it was indeed only chakra manipulation. He stared at Harry who seemed to trust the Lupin man and sighed. He probably would regret this…

"Do it," four heads (Harry excluded) turned to him. His friends stared at him like he has grown 2 heads or something. He almost chuckled at their expression. He shrugged indifferently. "Harry trust him, and I trust him. Might as well do it. Beside if something happened to me, you could just torture him or something," he said cheerfully. Remus paled at the word 'torture'.

"Naruto you know that you don't need to do this, do you?" Sasuke asked him seriously. The blonde nodded.

"I know. But it's okay. If bad becomes worse the fox could fix it," he said and added 'I hope' in his mind. Remus wondered just who the fox was.

"Do something fishy and you'll regret the day you were born," Sasuke threatened the man. A dark glint passed his eyes as he eyed the werewolf. He played with his kunai to show him that he was being serious. Neji seemed to disagree but a look from Sasuke he backed off. Shikamaru was only eyeing the situation with an interest, wondering whether it was true. Afterall chakra wasn't supposed to make people know other language with just a swift flick of a wooden stick.

"I won't," Remus was quiet nervous and hope he was doing the charm alright, his hand was shaky and trembling that he didn't believe himself to cast it. "Langua English," a soft blue glow hit Naruto.

Naruto blinked. "I don't feel any different…"

/Do you understand what I say/

Naruto frowned. /Of course I do. What do you think I am? Stupid/ he nearly screamed. Harry and the shinobis looked shocked (Harry was less shocked than the others because of an obvious reason). The werewolf breathed a sigh of relief knowing that he was correct in the casting. He wouldn't want to get his head removed from its place.

"Naruto, you speak on their language," Shikamaru pointed out. He was still having difficulties to accept the fact that chakra indeed could be used in that way.

/I did/ Naruto's eyes widened. "Well I guess I did…" he trailed off. Sasuke watched him with interest. The way that Remus flicked his stick or wand or whatever he said it was, was almost the same like handseals. But it looked to be more unreliable since he and his kinds relied heavily on that thing. Rather pathetic actually, but he guest that it has its own advantage from the display he saw.

"Do you feel something strange with you? Is there any side effect?" he asked.

Naruto shook his head negatively. "Don't feel any different."

/You can speak English now/ Harry asked excitedly.

/Aa…I guest so/

/Cool! We can communicate easily now/

"I will be the next," the chidori practicer told the others as he gazed at the former DADA teacher. He stepped forward.

"Urm…alright," Remus proceeded with the same charm to him, then Shikamaru and at last a reluctant Neji.

/Since our communication problem is solved now we can talk about other things/ Sasuke smirked arrogantly.

/I think so…/ Remus knew that he was in a deep problem now. Why oh why he was the only one of the members who has to face this while the others decided to take a 'nap'?

Harry looked at them back and forth. He did notice the tension in the room. His eyes lit up when he saw Naruto's assuring smile and replied with a small smile in his own. It has been long since he last smiling. Apparently Remus noticed it since he looked glad even though he was still nervous around the 4 boys especially around Neji and Sasuke.

/So you bring them here, right into our headquarter? How smart of you to do that/ a greasy haired man said sarcastically to Remus. He eyed the 4 strangers with distrust and sneered at them and Harry. Unfortunately they didn't even look affected by his infamous glare, infact they sent death glare on their own, or in Naruto's case stuck his tongue.

"I can't believe we go here only to meet with a git who must have kunai shoved into his ass," Naruto growled causing Remus and his friends tried to hold back laughter, too bad it was unsuccessful. Harry gave a confused face, but he knew that the blonde must have insult Snape from the others' expressions. Snape himself couldn't speak Japanese but knew that he was the subject of sentence and didn't look happy with it. But before he could yell, Tonks decided that it was time for her to get up from her slumber. She groaned and clutched her head.

/Man I felt like a rampage hypogriffs trampled over my body/ she moaned painfully and rubbed her forehead from the couch Remus laid her in. She blinked when she saw 4 additions on the house. /Is it only me, or do I see 4 strangers here/ Nobody said anything. /Must have my imagination then/ with that she went back to sleep, the others were dumbfounded.

Naruto gaped at her. Is she real or something? Or is she just a blockhead?

Remus shook his head amusedly. That girl…

/Right/ Snape turned back to them. /We need to get back to the track. Lupin do you understand the consequence bringing them here/ he asked heatedly.

/It's not like I have any choice/

/A choice indeed/

/Oi/ Naruto shouted. /Don't speak like we aren't here, asshole/

/Why you little—/

/FREAKS! MUDBLOODS! HOW DARE YOU FILTHY SCUM STEPPED ON THE GREAT BLACK HOME! GET OUT YOU TRAITORS! SCUM! TRASH OF SOCIETY/ They all winced as the portrait chose a wrong time to wake up. Her high pitched voice hurt their ears. Tonks and the other unconscious members gave a start at the loud voice. They looked frantically at their surrounding trying to find what just happened and sighed when they realized it was Sirius' mother.

Naruto closed his eyes with his hand, with his heightened hearing he could hear it louder than others and this didn't bode very well with him. He felt Kyuubi stirred from his sleep and was very irritated.

**What the fuck is that sound! God damnit shut the fuck off! **He growled menacingly behind the bars. **Kit! **He called Naruto.

_Yes?_

Kill whoever shouted that! I will gladly teach you a new jutsu if you comply

Naruto grinned. He started to walk to the shrieking source with an evil smile plastered on his face. His 3 comrades raised an eyebrow at him, while the others especially the ones who just awakened looked confused.

/Who—/ Kingley Shacklebolt started but cut off by Lupin.

/Later/ not so long after they heard a loud shriek from the portrait and then come a loud cracking sound followed by an earthquake like on the house.

/WHAT THE/ Tonks and the others grabbed nearby things to avoid being thrown. When it was over they rushed to see what happened.

Their jaws except the 3 boys dropped to the floor and their eyes bulged at the sight, even Snape couldn't stop doing it. The portrait was destroyed; there were many wood splinters on the floor. Not to mention the wall behind the portrait was crushed beyond belief and there was a large crater there.

"Yare yare" Shikamaru shook his head exasperatedly.

"Hn… looks like your training with Godaime paid off," Naruto grinned at that.

"You mean HE did THAT!" Lupin bellowed as he pointed at the crushed portrait and wall.

"What's wrong with that?" he asked innocently.

"Well… there's no wrong in doing that…just how in the name of Holy Moon he did it?"

"Training of course, what else?" Sasuke smirked at the disbelief look the man sent him.

"Ha ha…," he laughed wryly.

/Lupin, you bring that dangerous boy here! Just what in the fuck delude your pea-sized brain to bring them here/ Snape shrieked.

/Whoa, I can't believe you just make the cold-blooded git shrieks/ Harry gave an awed face at Naruto. His respect of him went up to top notch. He really liked this group even if they were somewhat violent. Heck it even made it better from the flabbergasted looks of others.

"The fox promised he would teach me a new jutsu in return of destroying the horrible voice"

"He did?" Sasuke's face fell. "We have had enough problem fighting you as it was," Naruto could only grinned at his almost whining tone. Sasuke really looked cute when he whined like that. Of course he wouldn't say it in front of him, that way his chance to live longer was higher.

"Don't worry, I'll ask him for a jutsu that all of you could also learn," he gave a thumb at the dark haired teen.

"You better be," he glared.

Meanwhile Snape observed the scene with an interest. As a spy he was suspicious of them. Lupin suddenly came back with the Potter boy and 3 unconscious members plus 4 strangers. That was a suspicious situation from the beginning. And then there was the language he didn't know they spoke with. The inhuman strength the blonde boy got and it seemed that his friends didn't affected at all by the power display earlier which gave the indication that it was common event for them. And of course not to forget that the kid just destroyed the so-called portrait which not even Dumbledore could revoke from the place. Of course it would be different if the headmaster choose not to do so. Still it was interesting…

Lupin on the other hand has a rather same thought with Snape only added by the confusion of who the fox was, not to mention he knew that the blonde boy didn't speak with anyone before he marched to the portrait. His mind was currently a whirlwind. What to do?

A loud wail distracted his thought. He saw Kreacher mourned over his mistress portrait and screeched. His 4 guests were stunned and speechless at the appearance of the house elf.

"What the fuck is THAT thing?" Naruto shouted. The creature he saw wasn't like anything he has seen, even from Kyuubi's memories there was no recollection about it.

"Saa na. But from what I gather he seemed to worship whatever Naruto had destroyed," Shikamaru managed to reply.

"No kidding," Sasuke joined in. The poor elf was practically crying and gathered all that could be savaged from the remaining portrait. "Is it a threat?"

The lazy shinobi shrugged. "Probably, but even if it is, it won't be much of a problem. The others looked murderous at that creature though."

"Then why they just let it alive?"

"You should ask them yourself."

"Ne, old man," Naruto piped in.

"Old man? I'm not even 40 yet," he muttered darkly.

"Whatever. What is that?"

"That's a house elf. A creature whose life purpose is to serve wizard family."

"To make it short, a slave?"

"Not really, but well…How should I say it? Urm…" Remus had a difficulty to tell them. He then said something to Harry in English asking for his help.

/They are creatures that like to serve the human they bond with/ Harry answered. He made a face when he stared at the elf. The 3 perceptive boys (Naruto not included) quickly noticed the way he stared at the house elf. There must be some story behind it, but they wouldn't press it.

/Hee…/ Naruto nodded. He concluded that it was similar with the shinobi who would die to protect the village. /Ah, speaking of which, what should we do with the 4 people we caught/

/Caught? Lupin, is there something you forget to tell us/

/Actually there was an attack on Privet Drive/

/So that was what happened? I think that I just dream of it/ she didn't seem worried of it because she knew Harry was here safe.

/What do you mean that you think you dream it/ Snape was shouting now at the metamorphagus girl.

/Well when I enter the house someone knocked me out before I got the chance to retaliate/

/Ah, that's me who knock you out/ Naruto added sheepishly.

/HUH/

/Tell me the goddamn story before I loose my patience! Kingsley, Weasley/

/Sorry, we were knocked out too/ they said sheepishly. Sasuke and Shikamaru raised their hands. /You/ they nodded impassively.

/Lupin/ the growl has a warning tone behind it.

/I don't know/ he said exasperatedly. /I too am confused. Four of us immediately apparated nearby Privet Drive. There was no sign of death eaters, but then I smelled blood. I'm worried of Harry and entered the house. Then suddenly that kid/ here he pointed at the silent Neji, Snape raised his eyebrow when he noticed his white pupil-less eyes. /Threatened me with something sharp in my throat. The others came in but were knocked out by the 3 others then Harry came. As far as I know they're only muggles who somehow got involved or something/

/You bring muggles! Are you out of your mind! And do you think we can trust them/ Harry cleared his throat rather loudly. /What is it Potter/ he sneered.

/I don't think they're muggles/

/Oi, what is muggle/

/Non magical people/ Harry replied at the blonde.

/How do you know/ Remus asked curiously.

/Well, Naruto was playing with one of the death eaters' wand when it suddenly shot spark to the wall and made it like it was badly burned/

The order members quickly turned their attentions to Naruto who looked rather nervous. /Uh…shouldn't we talking about the people we tied and left in that house/

/He's right/ Sasuke said, covering for him.

/Fine/ Snape snarled but quickly shut up at the death glare which was even worse than his sent to him by the dark boy. /Weasley you better sent them to the ministry now before they have a chance to escape/ Arthur Weasley nodded and quickly apparated back to Privet Drive, Kingsley then followed him while Tonks stayed at the headquarters.

Neither was saying anything, so Tonks being the impatient she was, gave them irritated glare. /So, what happened/

Hary sighed and told them his story. He was doing his charm essay when he heard numerous loud bangs nearby. He thought of it as the order at first then realized that there should be only one not numerous bangs when suddenly loud explosion was heard from below. He quickly snatched his wand and headed downstairs (/ You what! Are you stupid or what? You should have escape instead of facing them/ Remus glared at the potion master but inside was agree with him. Harry just shrugged. /Can't. The Dursleys was there/) When he was there Dudley and Vernon were already dead while his aunt escaped from the door. The death eaters except 2 who were sent for me chased her. From where he was hiding, the young wizard hurled a chair to them who didn't expect that. He grabbed a baseball bat and hit them in the head with it rendering them unconscious (Remus gave him an approve look which embarrassed him)

When he was outside to help his aunt, she was already tortured and died of cruciatus curse. Then before they could catch him, the 4 boys came to his rescue.

/From what you told us, I conclude there are many Voldemort's followers there. Do you honestly want me to believe that they defeated them/

Harry wanted to strangle the greasy git here and there but decided not to…for now. / There are 20 or so there and I didn't lie when they killed them—/

/KILLED/ he shrieked.

Remus, Harry, and the 4 shinobis looked amused, though Sasuke and Neji hid it well with their impassive mask.

/Yeah, the only ones still alive were the ones I knocked out before. We dumped their and my relatives' bodies in the back yard—/

/Darn. Kingsley and Weasley haven't known about it, have they? Girl, I want you to contact Albus right away and the other members, we got serious problem here/ Tonks scowled but did as he told.

/What do you mean serious problem? They were handled/

/Think about it, Lupin/ Severus hissed. How should we tell about the dead death eaters to the aurors? Do you want them believe that 4 boys killed them? They would likely to arrest Potter there regardless they were death eaters or not. Fudge was planning something that we didn't like to gain the favour of wizarding society/

/But they killed death eaters/

/And he would arrest him with a reason that Potter is a cold blooded murder that should have been thrown to Azkaban/

/Surely he won't dare to do that/

/Do you dare to try it? I have some suspicion that the minister of us is a death eater/

/What/ chorused Harry and the other order members.

/In 'our' last meeting one of the death eaters spoke to Voldemort about the attack which was now obviously about that attack to Privet Drive, and I'm pretty sure that it was his voice/

/Did Dumbledore know about it already/ Remus asked frantically.

/I have told him after I came back/ He then turned to the shinobis. /I don't know who you are, but you should know that you're in danger now/

4 boys snorted simultaneously. Their lives were always full of danger. They could very well be killed tomorrow because of some missions to complete.

Naruto turned around and readied his kunai on his hand. The others followed his act when they felt a chakra coming to their direction. Remus and other looked confused, then Remus also heard the footsteps.

/Maybe it is Tonks/

Naruto shook his head. /The sound of the footsteps is different. Neji/

Neji activated his byakugan. The 3 wizards looked in morbid fascination and a bit of fear at the bulging blood veins around his eyes. /An old man with a long beard and half moon spectacle/

/That must be Dumbledore/ Harry knew that he and the other 2 wizards gaped at him (although Snape tried to make it not so obvious). He was actually not looking forward at the meeting with the old headmaster.

And it was indeed Albus Dumbledore. He looked tired and his twinkle eyes were gone replaced by worried face. He cast a look at the 4 boys before turned to the Boy-Who-Lived.

/Harry…/

TBC….

Ugh, I know that it's not a good place to end this chap, but I'm too sleepy and need my sleep. See you in the next chap.

Reply:

**Kurokioku: **yup. Crossover is just so great!

**Shiroikage:** thanks

**Yum2**: No, I can only write one of them, not all. Ever wondered from which country I come from? 0-0 And well, I can't say that I'm a productive author because I've started to write those fics since 2004, just never posted them. But I still continue writing them, so if I don't have a writer block, I'll be sure to continue writing them. And even if I have a writer block, I'm sure you guys will help me. Actually I want to ask you which one of my story I have posted till now you like the best? You can say I'm rather curious…

Thanks for others who reviewed my story, but when I want to reply yours I haven't copy them to my disk and thus forget your questions.


	4. Snape's Bad Day

**Disclaimer:** Me? Own Naruto and Harry Potter? Yeah, right.

**Omake:**

Naruto blinked at Sasuke whose face was red. Was he has a fever or something? The boy kept staring at him when he thought he wasn't looking.

"Na-Naruto…I-I" the dark haired boy stuttered, desperate to let out the 3 important words to the blond.

"Yes?" he inquired feeling confused at his strange behaviour.

"Ac-actually…" Sasuke gulped. His fingers were twitching. "Actually I lo-I lo- I lo—" he tried to say it, but there was no sound came out.

"What?"

'God…he's so cute when he does that…' his face was redder at this thought.

"I- I- I…"

"Geez, Sasuke, now you sound like Hinata. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. What I want to say to you…is that…I—" Sasuke took a deep breath. "I lo—" from the corner of his eyes he saw Draco Malfoy walked leisurely across the corridor. "IwonalotteryforfreeramenatIchiraku," the dark haired boy wanted to smack his face for that.

"YOU DID? Man, I'm envious…" Naruto moaned. Sasuke gaped to see the blond understand what he was talking about in fast pace.

"Here," It was thank God that he really has those free ticket ramens. He groaned inwardly. He was actually planning to use them to have a date with him when they come back to Konoha.

"REALLY! THANK YOU, SASUKE! You're the best!" Naruto hugged him (and made him as red as tomato) before snatching the tickets and ran away while bouncing happily.

Draco sneered at Sasuke before passed him. But a hand that clutched his shoulder in painful grip made him couldn't go anywhere as he winced. He turned around to demand him to release him, but the sight of the dark haired boy shut him up.

"It's all your fault! DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sasuke's eyes turned red as he activated his sharingan.

"WHAT DID I DO? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

In the Gryffindor tower, Harry looked up startled.

"What is it, Harry?" Ron asked as he moved his queen and take out Harry's rook.

"Do you hear someone screaming?" Ron stared at him like he was nuts. "My imagination, then," they went back to their chess game, while in the other part of Hogwarts, Draco suffered under Sasuke's torture.

End 

**Author's Note:** Set in Harry's 6th year, which means that Sirius was already dead (or was he really?) Here you go.

"…" speaking in English

/…/ speaking in Japanese

Chapter Four 

Snape's Bad Day

"They…killed the death eaters, and it was done without magic?" Dumbledore for once looked skeptical as he gazed at the young boys in front of him. Surprisingly they didn't even bat an eye at his gaze which always made others nervous.

"But it's true," Harry argued. "Moreover I don't think they, or maybe just Naruto, muggles."

"Albus, what happened?" Molly Weasley and the rest of the Weasley minus Percy (who wasn't there) had worried looks in their face as they came.

"Harry! You're okay!" Ron ran to his friend, but stopped when he noticed 4 strangers there. He gave him a questioning glance.

"Ah, they're the ones helped me. Guys, he's my friend, Ron Weasley."

"Yo, my name is Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto greeted from behind Harry. The others only nodded cautiously.

"What happened, Albus? And why did there is a hole in the wall?" She then looked at the floor where the remaining portrait was laid. "That's where the portrait, isn't it?"

"Naruto removed it," Harry replied. The others could only gawk at the young boy. It was then Mundungus Fletcher, Mad Eye Moody, and some other members arrived.

"Maybe we should go to a bigger room," Dumbledore suggested. When the boys didn't move from where they were he turned to them. "Follow me, please," obviously they didn't like the warning sound as they narrowed their eyes.

"Why should we do as you told us? You're no one to us," Sasuke replied coldly.

"You better do what Albus said, young men," Molly admonished. Inwardly Harry groaned at her insensitivity.

"The only one who has the power over us is only our hokage, and she isn't here," Neji gazed at her. The Weasley woman flinched when she saw his pupilless eyes. "We will do as we please."

From behind, Moody observed them with his magical eyes. Those young boys were suspicious. "Who are they, Albus?"

"Harry said that they helped him against the death eaters"

"Those boys?" he scoffed. "You expect me to believe th—" he stopped when he felt a sharp pain in his neck.

"I don't like it when someone underestimate my ability," Sasuke hissed. "I can kill you easily. So you better shut up or I'll make you," Moody swallowed hard. When did they boy move?

Dumbledore for his part has a calculating gleam on his eyes and his twinkle came back full force, which didn't do well in Harry's mind. He liked the boys, who cares if they were some killers (afterall he was prophesized that he would kill Tom or be killed), and wouldn't let the old man manipulate them just like what he did with his life. Neji and Shikamaru also noticed that look and gave a glance at each other secretly. They noticed that Harry gave a frown at Dumbledore too. When he caught their glances he only nodded. They knew at the time that Harry would always be there to help them.

"Che, how troublesome. Oi, Sasuke release him. We'll do like he said for now," Shikamaru shouted.

"Hn," he released the kunai from his neck and went back to his friends. All of the party stared at them disbelievingly.

"Well then follow me," Dumbledore led the way to the meeting place.

"We're doing a mission when this weird shit happened to us," Naruto stared at his new crystal wristbands.

"What mission?"

"Not your business, old man," Naruto snapped. He didn't know why he didn't like this man. It was like some intuition plus Kyuubi didn't seem to like him too from the warning growl he gave out.

"Don't spea—" a kunai slashed the potion master's cheek before it implanted the wall behind him, frozing the so called order of the phoenix, except Harry who was amused.

"If you really want to meet your maker up there that soon, you could have just told me," Sasuke said in an icy stone that rivaled Voldemort from the looks he got for his act.

"Wow," Ron blurted out. He didn't know who they were, but if they could do that to Snape they were obviously deserved his respect and admiration, even if the dark handsome teen acted very slytherinish. A glance to his brothers and sister told him they too enjoyed the scene. The adults looked horrified of course, but that was not his problem. For now he would simply enjoy over it.

"Could you refrain yourself to kill Mr. Snape, please?" Dumbledore asked politely. For once he didn't know how to take care of the situation. They didn't look like to be easy to manipulate. Even the one who appeared to be the most naïve of their group seemed to be careful of him.

"Only if he refrained his mouth to get the better of him. The same applied to your other subordinates."

The old man sighed. He needed to gain their trust and obviously his potion master just ruined his plan. "Severus, why don't you go to Hogwarts' hospital wing? Poppy is there I presume," Severus Snape for once in his life scrambled from his seat and quickly exited the meeting place obviously scared out of his wits from his pale white face, he even seemed glad that Dumbledore dismissed him. He just looked like that he was gone into his private torture session by Voldemort for decades.

Silence

"Wicked," the twins looked almost want to worship them here and there as they gave the shinobi group their largest grin. Sasuke let a small smirk plastered on his face.

Harry whistled loudly catching all attentions. "Never seen Snape ran like that, not even after his meetings with Voldemort where he always punished his henchmen," many flinched by the name as the Boy-Who-Lived rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Professor Snape, Harry."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," he mumbled.

The shinobi boys raised their eyebrows. 'He's a spy?' Unlike his first impression, Naruto could be smart if he wanted to be. He looked as if something just clicked. 'So that's why I felt that he has the same dark chakra in his left arm with the people we killed.'

"Maybe you should refrain yourself for letting out a slip like that, Mr. Potter," Moody retorted harshly, but Harry didn't even bat an eye at this, feeling that he could trust them with his life.

Naruto snorted. "Even if he didn't slip out like that I myself have my suspicion with that person." His friends stared at him. It was a rare thing for Naruto to speak 'intelligently' like that, but when it happened he DID look smart. Well he was actually smart in learning new techniques, but this was smart in the perceptive field, something he rarely did.

"How?" Dumbledore was intrigued. Sure, Snape wasn't exactly 'polite'…

"He has the same pattern of dark…energy, in his left arm like the masked people before," he stopped himself when he almost said chakra. It was just he didn't trust him.

"You could 'see' it?" Mad Eye quickly turned his magical lens to the blonde boy. Even his magical eye couldn't see it, how was the boy done it?

"Sort of," he shrugged like it didn't matter at all, which was actually it did for him. 'Damn it! That old man has 'that look' again', he cursed himself inwardly. It was the same look the Akatsuki gave him when they tried to catch and use him for world domination thingy.

"Could we please get back to the track? I want to get it over quickly," Shikamaru snapped. His friends stared at him like he has grown extra head or that all of those cloud watching has actually gotten the better of him.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves first?" Dumbledore quickly said. "My name is Albus Dumbledore, I'm the headmaster of Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry, and the leader of the order of the phoenix, an order that was built to crushed the evil," the shinobi boys have to stop themselves from retorting at this. In their mind he was basically included in that 'evil' category for his manipulative streak. He was no better than Orochimaru.

"The red haired family is the Weasley. The one who just exited from here is Severus Snape, our resident potion master and professor in Hogwarts"

"You let that git teach in your school?" Naruto exclaimed disbelievingly. "I think I can safely say that I thank whoever up there that I'm not a student in your school." Harry and the Weasley kids burst out laughing before quickly shut up at the look of Molly Weasley and Dumbledore.

"He was Remus Lupin, Harry's father's friend. And to his right is Mad Eye Moody," he introduced few more people before he noticed that they looked bored of it and didn't pay attention for the people they thought 'not worth mentioning'. He sighed. "Why don't you introduce yourself?" he asked trying to switch role to a kind grandfather. Too bad for him they didn't fall for it.

"Like I said before. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. The one who almost killed that git before is Uchiha Sasuke," he said the word 'almost' like it was a curse, which brought a whole new batches of smiles on the young boys and girl. "The brooding guy over there is Nara Shikamaru, and the last guy is Hyuuga Neji," he paused. "That's all I think."

"Why don't you tell us how you kill the death eaters?"

"No way. Don't trust you at all."

Listen, young—" Molly Weasley was quickly silenced by her husband's hand in her mouth. He shook his head and gave her a stern glare. He was afterall wanted her to still reside in the land of the living not to step forward to meet Hades in the underworld. Molly quickly shut up remembering about the young man named Sasuke who has threatened to kill them if they couldn't refrain saying something he didn't like. His eyes when he said it made her knew that he was serious.

Silence

"So what's your plan for now?"

This time it was Neji who replied. "We haven't thought about it."

"Do you think you could attend Hogwarts? It would be a great opportunity for you to learn about us," he said that a bit too hopeful.

"Nuh-uh. No way. That bastard is there, not to mention that he has a grudge with us. Unless you throw out that git or let me kill him, I won't go anywhere near your school." Point one for Naruto, Zero for Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't do that, Mr. Naruto—"

"That's Uzumaki for you."

"…Pardon?"

"I don't let anyone I don't like to call me by my first name." Dumbledore looked confused so Remus felt it was best to interfere.

"I believe that in their culture the first syllable is for their surname," he offered an explanation. Dumbledore nodded for this.

"Alright, Mr. Uzumaki. As I said before I couldn't, but I could refrain Mr. Snape from provoking you."

"As in I could beat the shit out of him if he started to get in my skin?"

"…No. But I would give him punishment as I see it fit."

"As you see it fit? Not a good offer then. My answer is still a big NO" Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji stared at him in a whole new light. They didn't know that he was THAT good at bargaining. Who would have thought that the Kyuubi's vessel was actually a good diplomat or negotiator? Maybe he did have something else beside strength and courage (or you could say it as persistence) to let him reach his dream to become the Hokage.

"I see... And what do you want it to be?"

Harry loved this. It was the first time he saw Dumbledore was cornered and he could thank one of his saviours for this.

"If he cross the line throw him out of your school. If he doesn't cross it, he still has to get punishment like… say… suspension and a wage cutting or something like that. Oh and don't worry if that ever happen we won't hurt him…much. How's that?"

Okay, now he started to love—not in 'that' way—the whisker marked blondie. The twins looked actually disappointed not going to Hogwarts this year and Ron looked as if he got an early Christmas gift.

"And what's your view in crossing the line?"

"He's a professor, what do you think of a teacher? Your school must have a law or something regarding this. Say, maybe he wasn't fair and played obvious favoritism, abuse whether it is verbal or physical, etc."

"Woah, if that is your view of crossing line then he has to be out of school in the minute you dropped in," Ron said gleefully.

Naruto raised his eyebrow. "He did that a lot, didn't he?" The teens including the graduators of Hogwarts who have Snape as their potion master quickly nodded in synchronization. He turned to Dumbledore. "I believe I'll passed your offer of the _'great'_ opportunity seeing your _great_ school isn't _that_ great if you as the headmaster let him did things like that."

Dumbledore sighed wondering just where did he do wrong. Maybe it was wrong for him to let his once pupil to do whatever he pleased. "He needs to do this because if not the dark lord would know that he's a spy," he reasoned.

"Huh? Excuse me, I know that I'm not the brightest person in the world, but I do know that a spy has to know how to blend in. He sure did a lousy job there. If I were a spy I would try to make myself the kindest person to make people trust me, not to make people hate me. That just ruined the whole spying thing. Beside I believe that was his natural streak to be a git, not an act," he paused. "Wow, your Voldemort (Naruto rolled his eyes inwardly. 'They flinched at a _name? _Honestly, now I know why that old man have power over this people') must be _very_ stupid not to know that he's a spy for you, if he didn't notice just how you let him go with his rash actions anytime. Did he ever hit his head when he was a kid or something?" he asked sarcastically while his friends gave him a smirk each.

"Hey, Harry," Ron whispered to his friend's ear. Harry looked up. "I think I like them and I believe my brothers and Ginny think the same. And maybe you don't believe I'm saying this, but… I like this slytherin side of that boy."

Harry grinned. "Me too, Ron. Me too," with that they proceeded to see what Dumbledore would say next. He was obviously in a losing battle here. The order members couldn't say anything afraid to provoke the angers of the ones who could so easily kill them.

"Think they'll join Hogwarts?"

"I hope so."

Ron closed his eyes as he smiled wistfully. "Imagine it. A school without Snape."

Harry stared at the ceiling, "And Malfoy. I bet they would kill him soon enough if he acted like he usually was."

"Oh, yeah…" they grinned at each other.

"Never thought you are a good negotiator, dobe," Sasuke said the last word affectionately. Naruto glared, which was he easily ignored as usual.

In the end after Dumbledore said that he would speak to Snape about it and gave them more privileges to them than everything he gave to anyone in his years as a professor and then a headmaster, they agreed. Naruto also let him promised that if he didn't do as he said, they could just leave the school anytime. He would also give them the usual funding the school gave to the muggleborns to buy their school things. All in all Naruto has won the battle.

They were currently staying in one of the Grimmauld Place's many rooms. 4 of them would have to share in a room and 2 beds, since the other rooms were used by other order members.

"Congratulation in outwitting Dumbledore, Naruto…we could call you that, couldn't we?" one of the twins asked.

Naruto grinned. He liked the twins already. They have the same air of prankster like him. "Sure"

Bill joined in. "Never in my mind crossed that someday I would see Snape running like a chicken," full-blown laughter was heard from the room as the youngsters befriended each other.

They were eventually stayed up late talking about wizarding world in general until Mrs. Weasley shoved them up to sleep because they would go to Diagon Alley for shopping the next morning leaving all four stayed in their room alone to sleep peacefully. They would think about how to get back to Konoha later. For now they would use this opportunity to learn this so called magic. Surely Godaime wouldn't brand them all as missing-nins, would she?

TBC……

Yay! Chapter Four is done. What do you think of it? Do you like the Snape bashing here? I actually don't like Snape; he's a git. But sometimes I read some fics about Snape that I like where he still act like usual meaning sarcastic, but don't act like a greasy git he is. Something like HarrySnape friendship and understanding (with a good reason, not like the friendship just drop from the sky)

Thanks to the ones who reviewed me **harukakanata, Ly Mizukage, Lil donkey, FireDragonBL, Yum2, HikaruofDreams:), **sorry if I got your name wrong, I'm in a bit of hurry. I'm sorry, but this chapter still hasn't been edited.

To **Yum2**: my country traditional hat? Uh…I don't know…there are too many tribes in my country. That's the 1st clue. It's a big country, 2nd clue, an archipelago country: clue no.3. Still don't get it? About Fudge…I want to get rid of him soon, so I made him a DE. Te he…


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer:** How many times do I have to tell you that Naruto and Harry Potter aren't mine?

**Author's Note:** Yay, I'm back in full force in the 5th chappie. Hope you'll like it! No suing my grammar or anything like that! I got bored with that kind of review. I know that I'm not good at English, but for God's sake, you don't need to remind me again. When I got a beta, he/she/they will edit my fic.

Chapter Five 

Get To Know The World

Naruto blinked blearily as the morning sun greeted him. He groaned and rolled to the other side when his head bumped into something firm and yet soft at the same time.

/Huh/ He peeked from one of his eyes questioningly and saw a dark silhouette beside him. /Sasuke/ he questioned to himself. The dark haired boy didn't respond as he continued sleeping peacefully. 'What the hell he was doing in my bed?' He looked at his surrounding and saw Neji plus Shikamaru in other bed. 'What the? Where the fuck I am?' He sat up on the bed and rubbed his eyes.

/Dobe, don't move around/ Sasuke murmured half sleeping.

Naruto took off the blanket and stood up, exited the room silently wondering where he was and what he was doing there. He went downstairs when he heard the steady sound of knife cutting below. The young chuunin entered the kitchen and saw a woman cooking. Knifes were cutting the vegetables themselves, tea poured from the kettle to the cups in the table… wait, wait, wait… knifes and teakettle flying? Was he having a delusion?

'I must be still half sleeping,' he went back to the room where he was before and plopped down beside his ex genin teammate. He snuggled to his friend's warmth and dozed off once again not even realizing when some minutes later his bedmate's right arm wove around him and brought him closer.

/Naruto, wake up/ the familiar voice commanded him, but he felt like refusing a mission right now. Bed sounded nice. A sigh. /There's free ramen in Ichira—/ Before that person could finished the sentence, Naruto was already awake and bolted up from his sleep. He was met with his teammates' chuckles.

Naruto scowled (more like pouted) when he realized that Sasuke tricked him, again.

/Come on, breakfast is ready downstairs/ he dragged the still sleepy Naruto from his bed much to the blonde chagrin.

"Well, I'll be damned," Naruto muttered as he scanned the road and the crowds who were suspiciously (and ridiculously) wearing something like bathrobe to go out. He didn't take a notice about the wizard's attire yesterday and this morning the people they went with using somewhat normal clothes (according to his fashion sense, that is).

"What did these people expected when someone attacked them when they wearing that?" He turned to the green-eyed boy. "Did they want to trip or something, wearing that?" He knew that he wasn't one that cared about clothing, but this was beyond ridiculous. Heck, he was actually changed his bright orange clothes with darker color because just like his former genin team sensei said, that he was practically screaming to every enemy shinobi to come with that bright color.

"Er…" Harry blushed a little. He was thinking that actually the wizard clothes were too outlandish and sometimes it was indeed looked ridiculous and outdated comparing to the clothes muggles wear too. "I think that's just a tradition."

"Alright, guys," Ginny grumbled. "…And girl. Let's go to Gringotts first," Bill led them to the biggest building on the alley.

"What's Gringotts?" Naruto asked curiously. Behind him his friends also nodded.

"It's wizarding world's bank. It was run by the goblins."

"Goblin?"

"A non human creature. They love treasure and everything related. Strict too. Just don't go attacking them though!" he warned them. "Speaking of Gringotts, I work there as a curse breaker."

What kind of job is that?"

"Well just like its name, my job is to break the curse trap in the place where treasures were to let the Gringotts worker to take."

"…That's sounds like robbing," Sasuke chimed in. Bill paled at the comment.

"How so?"

"I doubt that the treasure was yours in the first place. If you take it without permission, doesn't that mean that you steal?"

"…" The wizard boys and a witch girl looked at each other. They have never thought about that. "There is no longer any owner of those treasures…" he reasoned though he didn't sound sure like before.

Sasuke only shrugged. "The traps were there for a reason," he bit back.

"Hey, Harry, have you heard from Hermione?" Ron turned to his friend.

"Not yet. Why?"

"We haven't told her about what happened."

"So?"

"SO? What do you mean with that?"

"No need to make her worry about it. We'll tell her when we see her."

"Fine," a pause. "Hey, if the Dursleys are dead, wouldn't that mean you don't need to go to Privet Drive anymore?" he asked excitedly.

"…I guess so." Before he knew it they were in front of the huge bank.

Harry saw as the four stiffened and reached for their weapons when they met the goblin. They didn't attack them because of Bill's warning but he knew they were tense and be on guard around them.

"I want to take money from Hogwarts' vault for 4 new students here. They are gonna be 6th year but have no training before so they need 6 times more money each," Bill spoke with a goblin. He gave him an envelope with the Hogwarts crest on it. The goblin took it and read the letter. When he was finished he nodded. He shouted to one goblin in the corner and whispered to him for a moment before the last goblin hurried off.

"It will be taken care of for a moment. Anything else?"

"Yes, we want to visit our vaults."

"Very well," Bill gave him his gratitude. "The keys?" Harry, Ginny, and Bill handed their keys AN: you don't think that Bill has the same vault with his family, don't you? Ginny hold the Weasley's vault key . The goblin checked them and nodded. "Everything seems to be in order." The goblin from before brought back 4 pouches of money with him. Bill accepted the pouches and handed each of them to the four of them.

The group enjoyed the ride as the shinobis were absorbing everything as a new experience. When they have collected their share of money, they got back to the hall.

"Now where to?" he asked.

"Quidditch Supply," Ron shouted, but Bill shook his head making his face crestfallen.

"No, Ron. We need to take care of their necessities first."

"We could go to Flourish and Blotts, the apothecary, Madam Malkin or Olivander," Harry suggested.

"Ollivander then. We'll see what are your wands. Come along boys!"

'Hey!"

A sigh. "Yes Ginny dear, you too."

Harry saw as another window blow up and sighed. They were in Ollivander's wand shop for over 3 hours and only Shikamaru and Neji found their wands. He was tired, bored, and so did the others. Even he wasn't THIS tricky. The shop was messed up and he was worried if this happened again the shop could be destroyed. The wand waving's results were disaster especially if it was Naruto. They would either blown something or the wand would crack under their magic pressure. The same actually happened with Neji and Shikamaru only in lesser degree who got their wands after they tried it for the thousandth times. Ollivander didn't look too happy with these 'accidents'. Heck he even looked worried!

Ollivander sighed at the sight of his almost destroyed shop and the broken wands. His poor wands…

"Alright, kids. You two obviously have great magical power that none of the wands here could handle it. I have given the 2 powerful ones to your friends…but it seemed that the other powerful ones couldn't even handle you." Naruto and Sasuke had a tendency to look worried. Would they get their wands? "These are the last two. If these aren't work too…well I guess that I have to make new wands for you."

Naruto took one of them and swished it hopefully along with Sasuke. They were tired with this too. The wands glowed as Ollivander hoped them to work and not destroy his shop on the process. From Naruto's and Sasuke's wands sparks came out and enveloped them with warmth.

The wand maker heaved a sigh of relief. "That kid's wand," he pointed at Shikamaru, "is Shadow wood, 13 inches, black phoenix's feather."

Gasps. Shikamaru, co raised their eyebrows in question. "Is there even a black phoenix? And I have never heard about shadow wood before," Bill was intrigued.

"There are some. They were rarer than normal phoenix, using black flames instead of red flames, Mr. Weasley. The Shadow tree was extinct 2000 years ago, I believe. Anyway the kid over there got shadow wood 13 ½ inches, black unicorn's hair. And before you're asking they were believed as a war unicorn. My ancestor was lucky to get that strand of hair. Almost got killed to get it," Neji eyed his wand carefully.

"Those 2 wands they got are my family most prized wands. They're actually not wood and the cores are more unusual. The ivory one," Naruto's eyes swept to his wand. "Is dragon fang, not the usual dragon too, but a dragon which was believed to be a myth, Sherein, the elemental dragon. 12 inches and the core is the fur of fox demon or god, whichever your point of view (Naruto cringed). While the black ones is basilisk fang," shocked gasps with some shouts of 'WHAT!' greeted Ollivander who ignored it. "The core is powdered hydra scale." Jaws dropping to the floor as they glanced at the last 2 wands in the both chuunin's hand.

"Holy mother," Ron mumbled.

"What're basilisk and hydra?"

"They're mythical snakes," Sasuke blanched as he unconsciously rubbed his neck where his curse seal was. "The basilisk is a snake that could kill you with its glance, while hydra is a snake that…well I don't know exactly its power, just that it's an eight headed snake." Neji and Shikamaru pitied both boys of their fates. "No need to pay for all of your wands. The experience that I see they were in their masters' hand is enough for me." Bill mumbled thanks and they went out of the shop hurriedly.

"Well since you got your wands let's go to Madam Malkin to fit your robes," he said uneasily.

"Wait a second!" Naruto shouted. "What d'ya mean with robes? I ain't wearing that!" From the looks of his comrades they too agreed.

"Sorry, guys, it's Hogwarts standard uniform," he let a smile reached his lips at the energetic boy's shout.

"No way. It looked horrid and it will hinder my movement," he protested.

"It's a rule, kid."

"Then changed it! I don't care if anyone else want to wear it, but I won't wear a bathrobe!" Bill and the others sweatdropped.

"It's not bathrobe," he persuaded.

"It does look like it," he pouted.

"Come on. I promise you won't look bad with it."

"I don't care if I look good with it. It's embarrassing not to mention ridiculous. What if you trip or something?"

"Please? I beg you just wear it," Bill was desperate now. "You only need to use it when you go to class."

"Naruto, just do what he said. I don't care anymore. Beside it does look better than the Akatsuki cloak," Sasuke nudged him with his elbow. Bill gave him a thankful gaze although wondering what the heck Akatsuki was.

Naruto seemed to remember about something before nodded dejectedly. "I guess you're right." Then he suddenly grinned. "Hey, don't you think we need to buy other clothes as well, we don't bring any other clothes with us, you know."

Shikamaru turned to Bill. "Is there a clothes shop that sell more…normal clothes?"

"I guest we need to go to muggle London then," he sighed. "We'll go there when we finished here," the lazy nin nodded. They entered the clothes shop together.

"Is there anything I can help you?" a woman in her twenties appeared. She was pretty and has beautiful brown hair.

"5 standard black robes each for those four. And maybe dress robe if there's a ball in hogwarts," the woman looked at the four appreciatively although she raised her eyebrow when she saw Neji. She looked sympathetic thinking that he was blind. Her eyes then rested Sasuke who quickly scowled as she checked him out then at Naruto longer.

"What about the house crest?" she asked in the end when she winked at Naruto who didn't reply back and let out a disappointed face.

"None for now. They still haven't been sorted."

"You don't mean they're first year, right?" she looked skeptical at them. They are obviously young men, healthy young men with the bodies of a Greek god.

"No, they're not first year. They're transfer students from Japan," she nodded and gestured them to follow her. Reluctantly they complied.

The tape measure moving by itself as it measured their size. The girl noted their sizes in a parchment and went to the back leaving them alone. She was back with 4 robes and gave them to the shinobis to try them. She nodded appreciatively and conjured a mirror for them.

"Well at least I don't look like a chicken bandaged all over its body," Naruto murmured, not actually wanted to admit that he looked good with it.

"Which dress robes do you want to choose?"

"Huh? What dress robes?"

"Well, won't you go to the Christmas or Hallowen Ball?" she asked curiously.

Naruto turned to Bill accusingly. "You said that we only need to wear it when we go to class?"

"I did. It's just a tradition to wear them in a ball."

"I won't take it then. There's no rule to wear them in that event, right?" Bill nodded. The other four also declined the dress robe offer. The woman looked disappointed, though Bill believed it wasn't because she wouldn't get more profit.

"We'll just take the standard black robes." They paid for the clothes and went out of the store. "Next, apothecary."

They entered the store and Naruto quickly pinched his nose in disgust. His other friends frowned at the smell but didn't say anything. "The smell is awful," Naruto commented trying to ignore the smell which was rather hard for him because of his smell sense was more enhanced than other people. They hurried with their shopping there and quickly exited the shop.

"Well, it's a potion ingredient shop afterall," the curse breaker joked as he led them to Flourish and Blotts.

"Books, books, books, and more books," Naruto and Shikamaru sighed heavily when he saw how many books they have to buy and that was only for the schoolbooks. From the corner of his eyes he saw Sasuke and Neji rummaged the books from the shelves trying to find books that interested them. Which were many, he grimaced as they dropped the books in the piles.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny separated their books from them. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw Harry's book piles which were bigger than even the 6 of them combined.

"Geez, Harry! Are you turning into a bookworm now?" the youngest Weasley boy gaped. "I think we have enough of Hermione as the smartass in our group?"

"They're for preparation, Ron. I realized that I couldn't just twiddle my thumb when Voldemort (Ron flinched making Harry shook his head in exasperation) is in my heel. I need more spells for my arsenal. They could make differences in life death situation."

"Can we borrow your books once in a while?" Neji actually asked. He was worried that they couldn't afford to buy all of the extra books with the money they had.

"Sure, no problem," the Hyuuga boy thanked him.

When they paid for the books, the shinobis realized they still have much money (they only buy 5 robes not 30 robes each. The same happened with the potion ingredients and cauldrons. Afterall the money they got was 6th times more than normal. Not to mention that they didn't need to pay for the wands) with them and decided to keep it for future need.

"Hmm…we still need to buy parchment and quills." Bill asked as he pocketed the now shrunken books.

"You still use quills to write? Did you guys live in a stone age?" Naruto groaned. "Don't you have a note book and pencil or pen?" In the shinobi world they were actually still use quills too, but it was normally used for jutsu scroll only, not for daily use.

"The muggles use them," Harry said. Now that he thought of it, they were indeed ridiculous. Why use traditional way when a more easy way was there?

"We'll buy them in London too I guess," Bill scratched his head tiredly.

"Wait, I want to buy quills and parchments. I'm not used using muggle writing pen," Ron told his brother.

In the end they went to the 'Alexander's Quills' bookstore. Sasuke and Neji bought some invisible quills that wouldn't appear if the paper weren't splashed with a specific liquid (which they bought too) and some standard quills while Naruto and Shikamaru just the standard ones. They also bought long parchments, just incase.

"Do you guys still have money in your pouches?" they nodded. "Do you want to buy a pet for you?"

"I don't need a pet. Beside I want to use the money to buy more kunais. I don't bring many with me when we got here," Naruto said as he thought of his weapons.

Shikamaru agreed. "And we needed to buy clothes for daily use."

Bill groaned. "Now that if I thought about it, we haven't exchanged the money for muggles currency."

"They have different currency?"

"Yes. That means we need to go to Gringotts again." When they got to Gringotts, as his new friends exchanged some of their money, Harry asked the goblin for a way to get money from his vault without the need to go to his vault everytime and that would work for muggles as well. They got him the Gringotts card and charged him 10 galleons for it.

They have lunch served in Leaky Cauldron where the more experienced wizards and witch told them about the wizarding world. Naruto missed his ramen so much. He hasn't eaten any of them for a whole 2 days. He enjoyed the food served there, but he preferred his delicious ramen.

When they were done eating they went to London and entered the nearest bookstore and clothes shop. 2 hours later they were done. They almost headed back to Grimmauld Place when Naruto complained that they haven't bought more kunais (and Ron: "I want to go to Quidditch Supplies!"), so they eventually went back to Diagon Alley.

They went to Bill's friend's weapon shop first much to Ron's chagrin. Shane Brookes welcomed them. He was quite surprised when he saw a bunch of boys asked for kunais and shuriken which were ninja's so called weapon.

"Aren't you underage or something?"

"Am not," Naruto glared. "We're very capable of handling them!" Shane looked at his friends for help, but Bill just motioned him to do whatever he was asked.

"Well, I don't have any of them with me. My shop only sell western weapon," before he was interrupted he quickly added, "But I can made them for you if you wait for some days. Do you have any specific order for that?"

Naruto took one of his kunai and shuriken. "Made them like these," Shane stared at the weapons then at Naruto and then backs again at the weapons.

'You have very interesting weapons there," he blurted out which made Naruto grinned happily.

"I also wanted to order some more weapons," the Uchiha genius told him. He took out his notebook and pen before drawing fuuma shuriken and gave him the drawing. "Also do you have string?"

"String?" he asked dumbly.

"Yes. Preferably transparent strong, flexible and long enough."

"I'm a blacksmith," he stated.

"And this is a weapon shop," Sasuke retorted.

Shane sighed. "Fine, I'll search it for you," the dark haired teen smirked, happy that what he wanted fulfilled.

"How much? And how many days?"

The brown haired man contemplated it for a moment. "50 kunai and 100 shuriken for a galleon. 100 kunai or 200 shuriken for a galleon. 15 sickles for the big shuriken. Don't know about the string's price. For how long it depend on how much you order."

"I'll take 100 kunai and 200 shuriken," Naruto ordered. "We can still order from you afterwards, right?" he asked for confirmation. The blacksmith nodded. Shikamaru ordered the same like him.

Neji ordered 100 kunai and 100 shuriken. While Sasuke the same like Naruto and Shikamaru plus his order. They paid their order except for the strings and exited the place leaving Shane bewildered at their orders, pondering what they needed of those things.

"Man, I don't bring many explosive tags with me," Naruto whined. "And I bet the wizards don't sell something like that."

"What's explosive tag?" Harry asked curiously as they were heading to the Quidditch shop. Ron was already in the front as he was excited. Ginny and Bill stared at them too.

"Just some kind of a paper that could explode like a bomb," jaws gaping.

"Just?" Shikamaru twitched. "Incase you forgot, I and Neji almost got killed when we pursued the sound four by those wretched tags."

"We'll you're still with us now." Shikamaru grumbled and crossed his arm in front of his chest.

"Hey, guys! What're you waiting for?" Ron practically dragged Harry with him to the store before he got a chance to ask them more about the explosive tags.

The four chuunins stood in front of the shop in disbelief. "What's up?" Bill asked.

"This shop…sells broom?" Sasuke asked incredulously

Bill laughed when he realized they didn't know about quidditch. "Not just any broom! Flying broom!"

"…"

"Yeah, right."

"I'm not joking. Just enter and you'll see!" the boys followed him hesitantly.

"Harry look! The newest broom in sale, thunderbolt of Bolt series. Look at the shape!" Harry read the description of the broom as his longtime friend drooled at the broom.

Thunderbolt, 3rd of Bolt series after Firebolt

Max speed: 300 kilometers/hour

Acceleration: 10 km/hour to 100 km/hour in 4 seconds.

Control: easier than firebolt

Charm:unbreakable, waterproof, fireproof, automatically cleansing (manual cleaning is recommended)

Made of: teakwood (hard and strong make it more stable whenever it was hit by bludger or other player's broom), the handle is made of willow (whippy, more sensitive to a touch enabling the owner to easily direct the broom without much effort)

Has been tested by: Victor Krum, Andrew Bergeony, Leah Lindsey, Diddle Dellos

Price:1250 galleons (can be negotiated)

"1250 galleons? Just for a broom?" Naruto exclaimed disbelievingly at the price tag. He could buy 100 kunais or 200 shurikens with 1 galleon.

"Of course it is expensive, it is the best broom today!" Ron shouted.

"What's quidditch anyway?"

"You don't know the greatest sport!"

"If I know he won't ask you," Sasuke said gruffly. Ron quickly chatted all of his knowledge about quidditch to them.

"Pretty boring if you ask me," Naruto commented.

"WHAAAAAAAAATTTT! You don't know how great the sport is! You've never seen it!"

"Well you just have to dodge the attacking balls, sent smaller balls to the goal and search for a very small ball, isn't it?" Ron looked offended. Even Harry couldn't help but felt this too.

"And what sport you like to do?"

"Sparring of course. It wouldn't be always the same. Every time you spar there are surprises and different ways to defeat your opponents. It gives me the adrenaline pump."

"Hey kid if you're thinking that quidditch is easy why don't you catch this snitch!" an old man obviously the owner from his tag name yelled. He released the snitch inside the store. The winged ball quickly speed up and zigzag around the store.

A second later it was trying to escape from Naruto's clutch. The wizards and witches there were gaping and their eyes were wide.

"Wait, it hasn't reached its max speed yet. Wait for 5 seconds then try to catch it again," the old man said again thinking that it was pure luck. Naruto shrugged and released the ball once again.

5 seconds later the snitch tried to escape from his palm once again.

Now the people there were truly gawking.

'Here," he handed the winged ball to the old man smiling all the way. The old man couldn't speak anything as he put back the snitch back to its confine.

"Damn, you're gonna give me a run of money if you're a seeker too," Harry managed to say in the end.

TBC……..

Guess that the 5th chap is over now. Well the shopping day is over. Gimme review. Gimme, gimme, gimme! You owe me much for this chap. I didn't sleep to finish it! Never thought that shopping day will take these long pages.

Next chap: The Ride to Hogwarts


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Whom do you think own Naruto and Harry Potter? Not me obviously.

Author's Note:

Chapter Six

The Ride To Hogwarts And The Sorting Ceremony

It has been 2 months after the shopping day in Diagon Alley. The shinobi group has learned about the magical world in an unrivaled pace. Luckily for them since they were not of this world and therefore weren't recorded. That meant that the department for underage magic didn't monitor them and they could do 'magic' (they still insisted that it was just chakra manipulation to Harry) without worries.

The professors (even Snape who has taken a great dislike against them, but didn't dare to do anything because of fear against them and worried that he might got kicked out of Hogwarts) have come there on some occasion to help them learning the magic. At first they were confused and couldn't do anything properly but after watching the way their (the teachers: some of the Hogwarts professors, Tonks, Remus, Charlie, Bill) chakra flowed when they channeled them to the wands, they just like absorbing everything like sponge to water…for a certain area that is.

Sasuke excelled in charm work and has above average transfiguration ability. Got the hex and spells more power than usual. He sucked at divination and average at herbology and potion. He was alright with Arithmancy and ancient rune. He found that history of magic is boring, but useful to be information source about the world they were currently in, mostly he learned it from books instead of from the dull ghost professor (when they first met Binn he was scaring the daylights out of them especially from his grand entrance—going through the door—that is).

Neji was above average at charm and good in transfiguration. His hex and spell works has lesser power than Naruto or Sasuke but still more powerful than usual hex, he could easily control his chakra so he could made it as 'normal' as possible everytime (but found out that it was just a waste of time trying to control his chakra power so he just use as minimal power as possible without trying to control the chakra he used). He was average with others except divination which he definitely sucked at. And he was a man who believe on fate. The irony…

Shikamaru on the other hand has average skill at charm and transfiguration, but excelled in the other areas including history of magic (because of the tactical strategy story and his brilliant mind) and above average in divination. He thought of it as a waste of time though.

The three were regarded as geniuses by the teachers and thought as uncommon. But then they found out the strangest, weirdest, worst and in particular field, strongest person they've ever seen…and probably the most dangerous one they've ever had the fortune (or maybe misfortune depending on your view) to meet was Naruto.

Naruto excelled in transfiguration easily transforming everything to anything he liked making him as Mc Gonagall's new prodigy. He sucked at charm though because he couldn't control how much chakra was needed to use in a spell. The result was usually a disaster because of it. Example: when he was asked to levitate a feather, instead of feather he levitated the whole group in the room 5 meters from the ground except he himself, that wouldn't be a big problem if 5 seconds later they didn't bounce to the walls and ceiling making his friends ready to kill him if they weren't strained by the teachers (who were actually wishing they could just let them do it if not because of they were teachers, afterall they too were victims). Another example: when they asked to conjure a rope and tie it magically to a person, he conjured a living rope, literally. The rope started attacking everyone there except Naruto. Flitwick and the others tried to banish it to no avail. They were panicked when at last Dumbledore came to their rescue and burned the rope (Flitwick said that he could hear the rope screaming when it was burned, the others said the same). Then when he was asked by the weary and nervous Bill (he was the teacher at the time) to expel him instead of doing the right thing, he sent Bill crashing the wooden wall until he actually going through the wall. Ron was screaming bloody murder and ran to his brother finding him knocked out and had a large bump in his head. Bill has to be treated in St. Mungo for 3 whole days because of major concussion and minor trauma. All in all after accident over and over again they treated the young blonde like a plague when it was time to learn about charm. Heck even Flitwick the so-called charm master didn't dare to get near of him less than 20 feet when he did his charm work. His hex and spells like the others called it, was lethal and dangerous that it could possibly killed someone if it hit. That made him a genius DADA student, but also a feared student for his teachers and everybody around him who were afraid that someday his accuracy gone bad and he accidentally killed them. In herbology he ended either destroying all of the plants he was worked with (because it bit him and he was angry) or making all of the plants so terrified of him that Sprout once swore that she saw a mandrake shut up and tried to get away (which should have been deemed impossible since it was a plant and couldn't move on their own) when Naruto screaming to kill it after the mandrake almost 'destroyed' his poor ear.

His potion ability was even worse than Neville if that was even possible because even it was anyone else put the ingredient, but if it was him who stirred the potion it would ended blown up with no reason at all (Snape demanded Dumbledore not to let him join his potion class both in Grimmauld and Hogwarts after one time supervising class and ended up in St. Mungo after an 'accident', claiming that the boy made his life short-lived and more dangerous to his health than Voldemort himself. Dumbledore agreed to his request after he himself almost 'involved' in another accident where he tried to convince Snape to let the boy joined in. Of course Ron complained saying that it wasn't fair because it was him who actually want to get out of potion class). Too bad for others because Naruto fell in love with this 'art' of blowing up. No matter what accident in the potion class he would always got out unscathed, the same couldn't be said for others though, making the others joined Snape in boycotting Dumbledore to ban Naruto from any cauldron. They gawked at him when unlike his horrible potion skill, his cooking skills was top notched after they ate his food (while praying to the God up there to let them live afterwards) as they didn't have the heart to reject them since he used his unbeatable puppy eyes at them. Sasuke was the first to relent against the puppy eyes. And that was the blond's first time cooking too (besides the obvious ramen and other instant food).

In divination Tonks who was actually quite proficient in this art threw him from her class after throwing the crystal ball to her in frustration and got her knocked out for a whole day (he was actually throwing the ball to the door in frustration when suddenly Tonks who after assigned them a task to see the crystal ball exited the room and then came back was hurled by it) and when she was awake she swore that even a bludger didn't hit her that hard. She got him scrubbing the class floor until it was spotless afterwards (and screamed in frustration and banged her head to the nearest wall causing her to get a big lump in her bruised forehead when she found out that instead of cleaned, her 'classroom' was destroyed). He slept throughout history of magic and ended punching the Binn ghost (in his first lesson too) when he tried to wake the boy. And to others' surprise it was actually working and Binn was in coma until now. And because St. Mungo didn't know how to handle a coma ghost who should have been dead in the first place. They couldn't do anything, forcing Dumbledore to search for another professor to fill the History professor position. Harry and the Weasleys children congratulated him for 'forcing Binn to retire' successfully. That was of course after they stared at him like he had grown 2 extra heads. All in all their new history teacher (while they were in the headquarters at least), an order member named Leena Leisely, leaved him alone when he slept throughout her class intending to get married first before got killed by the young energetic boy. Naruto gave up trying to decipher the difference between each star and planet in the astronomy. The same happened with ancient runes, and arithmancy. The only subject they haven't learned was just the practical CoMC because there wasn't enough space in the house (the house occupants were relieved because of this, thinking that the creatures and Naruto would kill each other or worse killed them too in their fighting).

All in all, the once gloomy house has become more… 'livelier' when Naruto and others were there.

"With his potion skill, who will need any explosive tags?" Shikamaru shouted after he ducked under a table to avoid being sprayed by a possibly lethal potion. Beside him, Sasuke and Neji nodded desperately as they saw a frightened Snape bolted out of the room trying to save his own life. The poor man was pulling his own hair in frustration.

"I just hope that it isn't our fate to die yet because of this!" Neji shouted in desperation, for once didn't look as 'cool' as he usually was.

"I'm gonna kill that idiot!" Guess who was that?

Outside of the room Harry Potter and Ron Weasley breathed a sigh of relief, as they didn't need to join the classes the shinobi boys have to take in order to catch up with 5 years learning. But grew somber when they realized that when in Hogwarts they wouldn't have any more choice.

"Good luck guys, you'll need it when we get back to Hogwarts," Ginny said in a sympathetic tone, but they could see some mirth on her eyes.

Both boys groaned loudly. They did like the young blonde man, infact they liked him very much, but they preferred to keep their lives intact.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny were jealous of them though. The boys could use magic anytime they wanted without worry being caught by ministry. Harry himself since he couldn't use any magic only read magical theory from the books he bought 2 months ago in Diagon Alley. Sometimes Sasuke and Neji would join him while Shikamaru slept and Naruto practically made them couldn't concentrate at the books with his loud chattering and then making Sasuke paralyzed him (and then silenced him when the boy protested loudly).

Harry found that with the energetic boy 'calming' presence he could forget about his guilt and worries. He thanked him because of that, but sometimes he wondered how could he make him feel like that. The new group told them some stories about their world to him after they made him promised not to tell anyone about it. The other members only knew that they came from different world and that it had something to do with the crystal unicorn wristbands on Naruto's wrists.

Harry was both fascinated and horrified with their stories. Afterall the boys in front of him were practically born to be a killer, but they assured him that they were okay with that and were actually happy with the life they had. He knew that they didn't tell everything to him, but he didn't care, afterall everyone has their own secrets. Harry in return also told them his adventures. They were especially interested in his 2nd year when he said he killed a basilisk.

Dumbledore would sometimes come to learn about those wristbands, but he still hasn't gotten a clue on how to return them to their own world. The old man even set up a research group which was compromised of Remus, Mc Gonagall, Flitwick, and Tonks to solve the mystery behind them. But with the order got busy with death eaters attacks and other things, they found the time was lacking.

They got 3 letters so far from Hermione. She was going on vacation with her parents in Romania. From her letters she seemed happy. The duo boys of gryffindor trio haven't told her about their new friends thinking that they could always introduce them to the boys later in the train. She would obviously not like it, but they wanted to see her surprised face

Now after 2 moths since their appearances they were ready to go to Hogwarts.

"Ne, Sasuke, did you see my toothbrush?" Naruto asked from the bathroom frantically.

"You put them last night in the side table," he shouted from the bedroom as he packed his clothes and books to a trunk. He separated the weapons he got in different compartment. Sasuke turned to Naruto who has gotten his toothbrush. "I've put your belongings to your trunk, but you better checked them once more."

"Thanks" it was maybe odd to see them like that if they were younger, but they have developed a special friendship…and another different type of relationship too. But when they were asked both would deny them though they didn't believe their words seeing the bond between them.

"Guys, we'll leave in 10 minutes. Hurry up!" Harry shouted from the door before bolted back to his own room to pack.

When Naruto has made sure that he brought everything, the shinobi group exited the room and went downstairs. They saw that Ron and Ginny weren't there probably haven't finished packing yet. The Weasley elders (Molly and Arthur) gestured them to get into the cabs, and they complied.

97 minutes later they arrived at the station and went to platform 9 ¾ hurriedly. The group was glad that four of them could use magic outside school so they could shrunk their trunks and were quite free from any load. They helped Harry with his trunk too, but the same couldn't be said to Ron and Ginny because they didn't have the time to do it and there was no way they would use magic publicly. Harry offered to help Ginny causing her to blush madly (and made Harry became very nervous, not because he like her or something like that but because of the fact that she still got a crush to him and he just sees her as a friend), but he then found out that probably wasn't a good option when his arm almost fallen off because of the weight. He looked incredulously at the trunk wondering what might have been stored there. Naruto who saw this helped him carry it effortlessly much to his dismay.

"Harry you first, then Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru. Ginny you're afterwards and then your brother and us," Molly ushered the children.

"If you haven't told us about this, I would think that you're out of your mind to pass through the wall," Naruto muttered to Harry who grinned back and stepped through the wall followed by Naruto and the rest.

The boys were awed by the sight of the train although they didn't let it show (except Naruto who was bouncing along the way). Harry guided them to an empty compartment. Ginny who got her trunk back from Naruto went to her housemates' compartment and wave them good-bye.

The boys settled to their compartment. Ron and Shikamaru played chess while the rests were reading (or in Naruto's case sleeping with his back against Sasuke's. 5 minutes later the compartment door was opened by a bushy haired girl. She stared at the foreign boys before asking Harry a silent question.

"Hey, Hermione. How's your summer?" she came in and put her trunk beside her.

Ron looked up from his game and wave to Hermione. "Yo, Hermione," but her gaze directed to the 4 strangers there.

"Who're they?" she asked cautiously. It was no matter that they were handsome; her experience with Lockharts has reminded her. But Harry and Ron seemed at ease with them…

"Oh that's right, you didn't know them. Guys," he called their attentions. Naruto peeked from his eyes and sat up when he saw her. "She's Hermione Granger, our best friend."

"Yeah, I know. You have told us many times before," Hermione raised her eyebrow at the blonde boy. Many times?

"Right. Hermione, the he is Naruto Uzumaki, beside him is Sasuke Uchiha. The one who played against Ron is Shikamaru Nara. And beside me is Neji Hyuuga." Her eyes stared longer when she saw Neji's eyes. She gulped when he glared.

"Oh, sorry I don't mean to become rude, but are you…" she trailed off.

"I'm not blind," he said coldly knowing what she wanted to say. He had gotten that question a lot and was quite bothered by it.

"Oh" she looked disappointed with his cold reply.

"Hi, Hermione, can I call you that?" Naruto asked cheerfully making Hermione's mood lit up. She smiled and nodded. "Thanks. Nevermind about mister grumpy over there," he tilted his head to Neji who grumbled and resumed his reading. "He's always like that." He offered her his palm which she accepted and shook their hand as a sign of new friendship.

"Are you transfer students?"

"Well you can say it that, I suppose."

'What was that suppose to mean?' she wondered. From their names she could conclude they are Japanese. 'They looked as if they have known Harry for quite some time…how's that possible?'

"We stayed with Harry and Ron for 2 months," Naruto told her as if he read her mind.

She gaped. '2 months? How come I didn't know about this?' She turned to her best friend accusingly who only smiled. "How come I don't know?" she glared hotly.

"We didn't tell you," he told her easily.

"Wh—" she was interrupted by the compartment door sliding.

"Well, well, well (AN: I learned that almost all of my fic when Draco makes his first appearance always followed by this sentence…well actually not only my fics, but also other people fics. You would think that it was Malfoy's favourite words or something…) Look who we got here, Potty, Weasel, and Mudblood," Draco Malfoy barged in and drawled. "Oh and new faces too," all of the compartment occupants shifted their attention to the newcomer. All of them didn't look happy to see the arrogant boy.

"Why do you want, Malfoy?" Harry said as he rolled his eyes inwardly.

"The dark lor—"

"Will come for me and kill me. Yeah, yeah I know it," he then gave him a superior smirk. "Don't you have something else to do beside being a messenger boy?"

"Why you," he growled, but Harry didn't pay attention. Draco shifted his attention to the other occupants. "Who're you? I have never seen you before?"

"Mind your own business, boy," Sasuke said coldly without prying his eyes away from the book he read.

Draco's face reddened in a very fast rate as he fumed. "Who do you think you are!" he yelled angrily.

"Someone better than you," Harry turned his head to hide his smile. He caught Ron doing the same.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Nope. Should I care?" was the bored reply.

"I am Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius malfoy, the heir of Malfoy pureblood family."

"So? Never heard of it before"

Draco gaped. How dare he treat him like a trash! Then he smiled maniacally. "Maybe you need to be taught where your place is," he sneered and flicked his finger. Crabbe and Goyle entered the compartment and stood beside him. "Give that boy," he pointed at Sasuke who didn't seem to even care the slightest. "The worse beating you've ever inflicted to someone." Harry and Ron who knew that Sasuke wouldn't even need to lift a finger to kill them stayed silent wanting to see the outcome of Malfoy, while Hermione gawked.

"Wait a second. You can't do that!" But she was pushed aside by Goyle and landed on Harry who caught her.

Naruto watched the bullies amused. They didn't look smart and not even strong enough to inflict damage on them despite their appearance. Beside him Sasuke still stayed on his place.

"Naruto ," the Uchiha heir muttered somewhat lazily.

Naruto smirked and stood up blocking the giant boys' path. "With pleasure," he cracked his knuckles while smirking maliciously sending shivers to the dirty blonde boy and his goons.

The other compartments occupants rushed to the outside when they heard the sounds of beatings and girly screams from Harry Potter's compartment. They saw after seconds later 3 boys thrown from the room knocked out and landed in a pile. No one bothered to help them and leaved them alone thinking they deserved them.

Inside the room Hermione gawked at Sasuke and then Naruto disbelievingly.

"Wow, Naruto, that was cool. I just hope that you're actually beat them more though," Ron was grinning madly.

"Ron, that's not nice!" Hermione scolded.

"Hey, admit it that you like them beaten down, Hermione," Ron protested as he moved his rook.

"Well…" then she quickly turned to Harry. "That's not what I want to talk to you about. Why didn't you tell me about them, Harry? I thought you're my best friend," she asked accusingly.

"You are," he defended himself.

"Then why?"

"Because if I told you about them I would need to tell you that I was attacked in the summer and I don't want you to worry of me."

"You were WHAT!" she yelled loudly. Sasuke immediately cast the silencing charm on the room and locked the door using advanced charm he learned. She slapped her mouth with her hand as her cheek flushed.

Harry sighed and told them about his summer. The others were doing whatever they did before, leaving the pair talking.

When he was finished he saw that she still looked a bit miffed, but dropped the matter much to his relief. She talked with Naruto afterwards since Neji and Sasuke wanted to be leaved alone while Shikamaru said that it was too troublesome to talk with a girl, which earned him a death glare from the gryffindor resident genius. In the afternoon, she dragged Ron with her saying that they have a meeting with the other prefects and came back there after 2 hours.

Along the journey Neville, Seamus, Luna, Ginny, and Dean came by. They were introduced to the shinobi group too. The boys and girl exited the compartment when the train reached Hogsmead.

"What are those winged skeleton thingy?" Naruto pointed at one of the thestrals.

"Those are thestrals. You can only see them if you have seen death," the shinobi nodded at his explanation. "Don't worry they're harmless."

"Firs' yer over her'!" Harry saw Hagrid shouted. "And the fer new boys too!" the half giant shouted when he saw them.

"Well I guess that we'll see you in the great hall!" Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny rode a carriage.

The 4 chuunins looked at each other before going to Hagrid. "Yer the new students, righ'?" they nodded. Hagrid nodded back. "Get to the boat then. We'll sail to Hogwarts." (AN: Jesus, it is really hard to make Hagrid's accent)

"Why should we get into boat while Harry goes there by carriage?" Naruto asked curiously and pointed to Harry.

"It's tradition fer new students, kid. Now get in, there are many people lining alreh'dy." They complied and went to the nearest boat. "Oh, and put yo'r Hogwarts robe, kids!"

The boys were quiet awed by the scenery of the lake. Harry has told them that a giant squid lived in the lake and there were merle people down there. But since it was dark they couldn't see the lake clearly except Naruto who got Kitsugan (Fox' eyes) from Kyuubi. Unlike sharingan, and byakugan, his kitsugan were passive, they didn't need to be activated (AN: as far as I know, byakugan only have limited sight ability when they're not activated). These eyes of his didn't really have unique ability aside of the enhanced sight and ability to see in dark. He didn't see any of the merle people or squid though.

"Man the boat is too slow," Naruto complained.

"I think that is the purpose, dobe."

"How so?"

"Maybe they want the new students to be awed by the scenery and the school. Harry said that it was a very old castle, didn't he?" Shikamaru answered.

"Hm, maybe you're right. Oh well." the kitsune boy paused. "Do you think we can find training field here? The Grimmauld Place didn't have big room that we could use freely without endangering others. And I feel weaker and rusty after 2 months only learning magic or just basic shinobi training without sparring."

"We'll ask that old man later. But if the school's really big then there should be many space for us."

They grew quiet after that only hearing the younger kids' chattering.

"Whoa, that's what a castle should be" Naruto's eyes widened when the sight of the castle came in a full view. The others agreed with him.

When they were in the end of the journey they could see Mc Gonagall stood in big gate waiting for the new students to arrive. She spoke with Hagrid for a moment before turning back to the young students. "Follow me!" she said with her usual strict face. Naruto and his friends immediately followed her, while behind them the younger students whispering to each other who they were as they didn't look like first students like them. The girls were giggling and whispering to each other as they evaluated each boy who still didn't wear their robes making their muscular body to be seen freely, but the chuunins ignored them as they were used already by this.

They were gathered in a big room where the transfiguration professor waiting them to sit. She stepped toward the four. "Put you robes like the rest, young men. We'll enter the great hall and do the sorting afterwards."

Sasuke enlarged his and Naruto's trunks, while Neji and Shikamaru did theirs. They took their robes and wore them before shrinking them once more. The first year looked fascinated by the display of magic and were chattering about it.

"Quiet!" they stayed silent. "The sorting will begin immediately after we entered the great hall. Each of you will be sorted to a house here. There are 4 houses in Hogwarts: Hufflepuff for hard workers, Ravenclaw for thinkers, Gryffindor for brave people, and Slytherin for the cunnings. When I shouted your name you'll have to go forward where there is a hat that will sort you to your house. You'll have to go to your house table after you know which one you are," she turned from them and opened the gate to the great hall. The students were following her as they were entranced by the floating candles and the enchanted ceiling. They looked very nervous, everyone except the 4 young men that is.

A hush silence came as they entered the great hall. Then the older students were whispering quite loudly when they saw 4 boys who were obviously not first year. The girls looked excited and giggling as they saw 4 handsome boys followed their transfiguration teacher to a table under the teacher table. The boys some were interested with them while the others were murderous toward the new boys.

Mc Gonagall motioned the new students to sit. She went to where the sorting hat was placed in a chair.

The hat suddenly opened its mouth and started to sing. Obviously the new students were surprised by this, even the 4 who were already told by Harry. When it was over, she opened her scroll of students' names.

"Andrianne, Becky," a shy brown haired girl walked to the chair. The professor put the hat on her head. After 27 seconds the hat shouted for "HUFFLEPUFF". The hufflepuff students cheered as the little girl walked to their table shyly.

In the end of the sorting Hufflepuff got 5 students; 7 students for Ravenclaw; 11 students for Gryffindor, and 8 new Slytherins. But the 4 chuunins still sat in their place, as they haven't been called. The whispers grew louder because of this. They wanted to know who they were.

Dumbledore stood up from his seat and greeted them warmly. "These 4 young men here are transfer students from Japan. They will be 6th year students. I want all of you to treat them with respect. As they requested to me in private, they would have their own dormitories and common room regardless of their house. But I want the house where they were sorted into, let them in if they want to so I want the prefects to tell them the password for the entrance to the common rooms!" Many girls' faces and even some boys' dropped at this announcement." He nodded at Mc Gonagall.

Mc Gonagall opened a new scroll and shouted, "Hyuuga, Neji" Neji walked to the hat ignoring the furious whispers and pointing at his eyes.

#**Well, well, well**# a voice came into his head. He was a little startled with it but still kept his impassive mask. #**A person from another world? Now…that is interesting. And a ninja? Hm… difficult. You have a dark past…but I see that your friend helped you. Hm…you're very smart and quite genius. Better be…RAVENCLAW!**# the ravenclaw students clapped loudly welcoming him to their crowd. Neji cast a last look at his friends before sat beside Luna much to the other girls' dismay. Neji picked to sit beside her because she didn't seem to be a fan girl when he was in the train with Harry. Not to mention she was the only one he knew on the table.

"Nara, Shikamaru" the lazy shinobi looked as bored as usual. He put the hat on his head.

#**Another person from different world? Quite interesting. You're very loyal to your friends, but you find almost everything is too troublesome so you're obviously not a hufflepuff. Ah…you're a genius… I see… You'd like not to go into trouble if you can help it so you're obviously not a gryffindor. And although you're cunning you're not ambitious. Well then… RAVENCLAW**# thunderous boom came from the ravenclaw table as they got 2 0f the 4 transfer students.

"Uchiha, Sasuke"

Many girls and even boys whispered naughtily as they checked him out. Sasuke scowled at this. It seemed that everywhere he went there would be always fangirls…and boys.

#**The same like the other 2 too? Hm.. you have a very dark past in your life. You're only loyal to your friends you trust, that blonde boy in particular**# Sasuke scowled at the hat's tone when he said about Naruto. He could imagine the hat was smiling teasingly.

/Just do your job quickly hat. And if you dare to tell someone about this no matter if it is the old man I'll ripped you into shreds or better yet, burn you into ashes/ he threatened the hat in Japanese.

#**Now, now don't get so temperamental boy. I will keep it a secret; beside I only see some of them not all of your memories. Well…you're smart and quite a hardworker too. The help you got from him obviously help you to stand in your life bravely. You want to protect him even with your life. But I see that you want to get revenge to you brother**#

/He's not my brother anymore/ he hissed heatedly. The hat cringed as he clenched his fist and got a picture of him burning the hat into ash with fire jutsu.

#**SLYTHERIN**#

In the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy fell from his seat earning quite a few stares from every student. He blushed and quickly got back to his seat. Some of the slytherin clapped followed by the others except Draco and his goons who have murderous looks plastered on his face. Sasuke frowned when he saw the boy, thinking of nothing of him but a trouble. He sat with the first year to distance himself with him. He sighed regretting the fact that Naruto didn't broke any of their bones, just gave them some bruises.

In the Gryffindor table Ron and Harry frowned. Their teammates noticed their looks.

"Pity really. He looked like a decent guy albeit scary when I met him," Seamus commented.

Ron after a few moments suddenly grinned earning strange looks from the gryffindors. "Oh yes, it was a pity. I almost pity the Slytherins…almost." Harry grinned.

"What do you mean?" Neville asked. He looked different that last year. For once he looked confident and his chubbiness almost all gone.

"Don't you see his face? He looks almost ready to kill all of them," the Weasley boy pointed at the scowling teen.

"Don't you mean just Malfoy and His goons?" Harry asked. "Fortunately he didn't need to sleep in slytherin dormitory."

"Yeah, you're right."

"…I think that you hate slytherin, Ron?" Lavender asked at the red haired boy.

"I do, but I like him. He's nothing like the slytherin we've ever met. He's very cool actually when you got to know him." Harry nodded in agreement.

"Hey, look at Naruto. He still hasn't finished ye—"

#**HOLY SHIT MOTHER FUCKER IN HEAVEN!**# all eyes turned in shock at the hat's outburst.

**A moment ago**

"Uzumaki, Naruto"

#**Another one?#**

/What another one/

#**Curious are you? Well you're like your other 3 friends there are people from other world, aren't you?**# the young chuunin nodded. #**Now let me see into you mind. You have a very disconcerting childhood yet you live through it. You're a hard worker and very loyal to whom you trust. Ah I see that dark hair boy…he also will protect you no matter what will happen, you know?**#

/I know/ Naruto smiled as he unconsciously dismissed the hat's hidden meaning.

#**Well you're obviously not a Ravenclaw material except for your prank ideas. You're quite like the Weasley twin in this field**#

/Hey, I know them. I got some cool stuff from them too/

The hat chuckled at the enthusiastic kid. #**Well looks like that Hogwarts will get her new troublemaker soon to replace the twins. Hmm…You're very brave that you almost got into the reckless person categorization. You also want acknowledgement from the people of you village. You want to be like your father, huh? But what is this? You've a dark past…**# The hat delved further into his mind…

#**HOLY SHIT MOTHER FUCKER IN HEAVEN!**# the hat shouted loudly catching all of the students' and teachers' alike attentions. They were surprised and were shocked when the hat shouted unlike usual wondering just what was with the kid that made the had shouted like that. All but four people (including Naruto) who knew just what happened.

/Just don't tell anyone/ Naruto said calmly.

#**F-fine. Geez, kid. I never meet one like you before. A demon sealed inside you? No wonder you get a tough childhood. But I see that you are very courageous and will do everything to reach your dream as Hokage, huh? With the demon inside you and your horrible childhood however…** #

……………………………………………………………………………..

………………………………………………………………………..

…………………………………………………………………..

……………………………………………………………….

……………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………….

………………………………………………..

…………………………………………..

………………………………………

…………………………………..

………………………………

…………………………..

…………………..

……………….

………….

……..

….

TBC…

Well, you'll have to see the next chapter if you want to know the hat's decision.

…

…..

……

………

………….

…………….

…………………

………………………..

……………………………..

………………………………….

……………………………………….

…………………………………………….

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………………..

I'm just joking guys!

…………………….

#**GRYFFINDOR AND SLYTHERIN!**#

Everyone stopped talking at once. You could hear a pin dropping in that deaf silence as everyone tried to digest the fact that a boy just happened to be both gryffindor and slytherin, 2 houses that always have conflicts since the time of the founders. Not to mention that it was never been heard off that a student got into 2 houses. Dumbledore wore a shocked look something which never happened in his life as a Hogwarts headmaster and as a professor. And Snape was as pale as a paper sheet that he could rival a white wall. Mc Gonagall's eyes were so wide that it almost got out of its socket. The name parchment has already fallen to the stone floor below.

Only Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke smirked by this. /You're truly a surprising boy, dobe/ he muttered. He clapped together with Neji and Shikamaru. The students were snapped from their trances because of this and everyone even the ravenclaw and hufflepuff clapped. Naruto's cheek flushed as he let go of the hat. He stood up and turned to Mc Gonagall.

"Where should I sit now?"

"Erm…wh—whatever your choice Mr. Uzumaki," she spluttered.

Naruto gazed at Gryffindor before staring to Sasuke who waved for him to come. Naruto sent Harry and Ron an apologetic look before walking to Sasuke's side. Harry and Ron nodded dumbly still reeling after the shock that Naruto got into 2 houses, theirs and Slytherin. They knew why Naruto choose to sit in Slytherin table though.

Naruto sat beside Sasuke with a grin. "That was quite a shock you gave them" Naruto shrugged cheerfully happy that he was with the dark haired teen and not leaving him alone in the snake nest.

TBC………

Hell yeah! I bet you didn't expect Naruto to get into 2 houses! Either Gryffindor or Slytherin much likely.

**Simpleinsanity: **Thanks. You can send the chapters to my email. About your offer… well I don't know much about C2 aside that it is a bigger collection of fav story, so perhaps you could tell me what's the staff's job. And yeah, my friend, **sheera's greywolf **said that too about the flow.

**FireDragonBL: **Neji's wand is shadow wood, 13 ½ inches, black unicorn's hair

Thanks to the others who have reviewed this fic


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer:** Anyone you recognize from the real anime or manga isn't mine

**Author's Note:** See? I don't abandon this fic. I just got lazy, that's all!

**IMPORTANT! **I have taken a decision to let anyone to beta any of my fics as long as they could send the edited chapter as fast as possible. That means I won't give a fic to a specific beta. Someone could edit chapter 1 of a fic and anyone else could edit the next chapter. If there were more than one edited chapter that I get, I will decide which one I will post in fanfiction(.)net. Don't be angry if I chose only one of them, because I myself feel guilty about it. I decide to do this drastic measurement because:

I dislocated the paper that have the names of people who beta which of my fic (and still can't find that damn paper anywhere)

…I kinda erased the emails from anyone who has offered to edit my fics accidentally. So, really I can't send the chapter anymore.

Some betas were taking too long time to send me the edited chapters, and I have gotten many complains about my horrendous grammar and told me to find beta quickly. **T-T **There are at least one people who tell me about this in every chapter I posted. And it irked me to no end! This way I hope that the edited chapter will be sent sooner. Of course you have to be proficient in English to be a beta.

I can only remember 2 of my betas (I have a wrecked memory problem and easily forgot people's names. Funny that I could remember all about anime): **Firelegs** for Merciless Hunter and **Queen Diamond** for The New DADA Teacher. To **Queen Diamond: **No, I won't fire you, it is my fault that was taking my sweet time to actually get new chapter for DADA done. Sorry, I can't send chapter 3 for you. I accidentally erased your email and uh…I have never added your (and anyone else for that matter) email address to my address book. Just for DADA, you'll still be the beta. If you can't continue to beta my fic, please tell me.

I know that this will offend some betas, but really, I don't have any other choice. I have thought about it for some time. I'm sorry.

To anyone who'd like to beta my fic, you can just copy the chapter from ff(.)net and send it to my email. Don't forget to write your name on the edited chapter, so I can also give the credit to you in author's note. If someone wanted to edit all chapters for a fic or something, tell me. But you also have to give me your word that you'll get the chapters done soon. If you have any problem or anything so you can't edit it for some time, just tell me. I will give you the time you need. What you need to do is only asking me.

I **will **post my chapter first, and then I'll post the edited chapter afterwards. You can say it is ego or something. I want people to also see my own version unedited chapter, you know, even if it had bad grammar. Beside I want to post it as soon as I finished writing the chapter, so the readers won't need to wait for the edited chapter first to read (some betas are taking too long editing)

Hopefully you all understand.

**New Note:** So far I have betas for The New DADA Teacher, Merciless Hunter, Soragakure, Lack of Motivation. To anyone reading this, you don't need to ask whether you can beta my other fic or not. You can just copy the chapter from ff(.)net, edit it, send it to my email, and tell me whether you want to beta all chapters for certain for or that you just having spare time and only edit the chapter you send to me. And once again: Don't forget to include your name!

Chapter Seven 

**Adjusting With The School Life**

A month has passed since the sorting day. The chuunins were adjusting with the school life well. The 'golden' pair like everyone called Sasuke and Naruto more often been found sitting in the Gryffindor or Ravenclaw table than the Slytherin. The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were used to it after 2 weeks of constant appearances at their table. Neji and Shikamaru would always sit where their friends were too, including in the Slytherin table. The students called them as the 'Foursome'—some called them with 'Fearsome'.

Infact because of Sasuke and Naruto visited the other houses' table the other students followed their leads and now everyone could see the difference. All students from different houses could be seen sitting in other houses' table. The relationship between Gryffindor and Slytherin was still a bit shaky for the older students. But the 3rd year below could be seen chatting freely with each other.

The older Slytherin obviously didn't like this and threatened the younger ones. At first it worked, but when Naruto found out about this accidentally, he gave them a bloody pulp that no one would ever forget. They didn't dare to defy him afterwards, especially when they knew just how deadly he was at his hex and charm (although in charm it wasn't intended) He then told the younger students not to be afraid and if they were threatened once again by them they just need to tell him. Malfoy of course still defy them, but with some few nice 'talking' that always led the boy to the hospital wing for a whole day, he didn't dare to oppose him openly.

Since Naruto and Sasuke were practically slytherins, Snape couldn't do anything. Not to add that he couldn't harass them for no reason because Dumbledore would kick him out regardless his position as his spy. All in all, the potion master were quite frustrated by this.

The teachers themselves were happy with the change as they found that the new boys made quite a change in the Hogwarts since the founder time just in such short time.

Naruto choose to have a slytherin timetable so he could be with Sasuke. It was decided that every number he got or taken would be divided half-half on Gryffindor and Slytherin. Naruto's timetable got the least lesson on it. He only took History of magic (the new professor has been warned privately by Dumbledore not to disturb him when he slept afraid that the accident would happen again), Charm (after Dumbledore persuaded Flitwick to let him join in; the old man even raised his salary for his… 'sacrifice'), DADA (the new professor put him on the blacklist after he put 10 people in hospital wing in just one spell; he also would separate him from the rest when it was practical time telling the others to back away quite far from him, which the others gladly obeyed), Transfiguration (this was his real forte, Hermione gave him dark look because he took the first place from her), and CoMC (for reason unknown to others the wild beast would be either terrified of him and back away as far as they could or they would react as tame as a pet to him which made Hagrid even wondered about the whiskered boy.

Sasuke got more lessons than Naruto: transfiguration, charm, history of magic, CoMC, DADA, ancient runes, potion, and herbology.

Neji's lessons: transfiguration, charm, history of magic, CoMC, DADA, ancient runes, arithmancy, potion, and herbology.

Shikamaru got the same like Neji. He didn't want to take divination after Harry told him about Trelawney.

When Sasuke wasn't with him (because of his lesson) he would go train in a clearing in the forest despite Dumbledore's plea not to go there (AN: yeah they did tell Dumbledore and ask him. After they persuaded him that they could take care themselves Dumbledore agreed, after he added some protection charm and gave them emergency portkeys that is). Of course he didn't know that no creature there dare to attack the Kyuubi's vessel as they were quite afraid just with his presence. Even centaur steered clear from his and the group's path. The shinobi picked a clearing not too far from the forest boulder but still in safe distance against wild beast that live deep in the forest.

Harry and co were forbidden to came by Dumbledore there much to their dismay cause they couldn't see their practice.

"It's not fair!" Harry complained.

"Life is never fair. What you should do is to follow your destiny flow," Neji closed his book and left to their group common room.

The young wizard blinked. "Huh?"

"Don't worry, Neji is just being…well, Neji," Naruto opened his cards revealing royal flush. Sasuke, Ron, and Shikamaru groaned as they lost. Again.

"Damn it. Why can't you just lose for once?" Ron cried out as he threw his cards to the air out of exasperation.

"The fortune goddess loves me, that's why," he gave a foxy grin that could melt an ice mountain.

"Yeah right," his best friend snorted.

"I give up. There's no point on playing when I won't win anyway. Che, this is just too troublesome," Shikamaru rested his chin on his hand grumpily.

"Now, now, where's your competing sense?" the young chuunin mocked.

"I throw it out of the window," he replied dryly. Naruto and Sasuke rolled their eyes. "Aa, all I want is to watch the cloud and not doing anything, but nooo…I have to go to this god forsaken school when I have graduated from the academy."

"At least there's no Ino," Naruto jibbed in.

"…Maybe you're right," thinking about Ino he couldn't help but thinking about Konohagakure.

"Konoha…," the lazy chuunin snapped out of his thought when the blonde said it. "Ne, Harry, has Dumbledore gotten any clue to return us back to our world?"

"I don't know. The order was busy with Voldemort and might not have time to search about it."

"What? But we couldn't stay here too long! Tsunade-baba will gonna kill us or worse brand us as missing-nins!" Naruto jumped from his seat panicky.

"It's not like we can do something about her decision," Sasuke put his feet on the table as if he owned it. "And don't you think you are wrong on putting your priority? Better become missing-nin than die before achieving my goal," Naruto stucked out his tongue childishly.

"Can't we research about it on our own?"

"Do you want to go home that badly?" Harry asked a bit sad at the prospect of having his friends back to their own world, possibly he won't meet them again forever.

"Of course. The old hag could give away the Hokage title to someone else because I don't claim it!"

"Baka, do you really want that badly to become a Hokage?" he nodded. The dark haired teen rubbed his curse seal and sighed. "Ano sa, being a hokage means that you'll have to do paperwork."

"So? I could ask others to take care of them," he said dumbly.

"Argh, never mind! Forget that I even asked you. I'm going to bed. Night!" he stormed off of the common room and got back to his own room.

0-0 0-0 0-0

"Ne, minna!" Naruto shouted as he caught up with his friends. They turned their heads on him and raised their eyebrows as they saw his torn clothes. Usually it was common as he often practice on the woods, but this just like he was battling with beasts. "I have just done something with the crystal wristband!" he informed catching their attentions quickly.

"Do you know that there was a flock of huge spiders inside the forest?" he waved his hand frantically. Behind Harry, Ron shuddered.

"Yeah, there was a nest of Acromantula there. Ron and I almost got eaten by them in our 2nd year. Er…you don't mean that they went to the training ground and attack you, do you?"

"No, it was me who was in their nest," shouts of 'WHAT?' was heard throughout the school. "I didn't mean it, I swear! I didn't go inside the forest just in the usual training ground!" he defended.

"Then how come you came across with them right IN the nest then?"

"Well, that's what I want to talk about. I was in the training ground as usual when I thought that there wasn't much challenge here, and I hope that I can have somewhat interesting battle," at Sasuke' dark look he quickly added, "beside with you of course. I mean we always spar that we know our next movement before we do it," he stifled a sigh of relief when he nodded. "That was when suddenly THIS," he held out his wrist for them to see the crystal wristband, "glowed brightly, and voila I was faced to face with a giant black spider."

"Since you are here meaning that you aren't dead. How in the heck happened though?" Harry asked.

"Apparently this artifact was meant for transportation. If that's true then we know the connection between it and how come we are here now," Shikamaru looked at his teammates.

"That still didn't explain how it works," Sasuke pointed out before looking at the blonde.

"Why are you staring at me like that!" he yelled irritated. "I don't have a fucking idea how it works. If I knew it, I would've already take us back now," he grumbled.

"Uh guys, sorry if you think I'm interrupting or something but we only get 5 minutes before the class for the usual 10 minutes journey," that gained attentions. They cursed and ran to their dorm to take their books. They would talk about it later for now they have to race against time if they didn't want McGonagall's wrath came upon them.

TBC…

I'm sleepy… G' night!

Oh and if you forget to review, I'll kick your ass! Just kidding. I don't have time to do that. I should have studying right now for my middle exam instead of writing this!

Ugh…anyway: Please Review!


End file.
